Fate Stay Night: Infernus
by Sociopathic-Antichrist
Summary: Shirou Emiya did not escape the conflagration that consumed Fuyuki City unscathed. And he remembers who caused it. Now the Fifth Grail War has begun...and with it...Shirou's chance for redemption. Or damnation.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Advanced A/N: Alrighty. This Shirou will be quite different to the anime one. But that is the purpose of fanfiction. Difference. There will be questionable themes in here so if you don't like...run away fast.

Chapter 1

_Shirou__ Emiya shivered as he lay amidst the echoes of life. He was cold…so very cold. The fire had been horrific, so tall and fierce. Even the stones buried a metre deep had melted and oozed up through the ground to create puddles of magma. The sky was so very dark as if the butchered souls filled it._

_The day had started out fine. On his way to school, he had smiled at a pretty girl in an odd style of blue dress and she had smiled back. He had felt such contentment at making a new friend. School had been so boring that day, just lectures upon lectures about nothing._

_Shirou knew he was going into shock. _

_The fire had started on his way home from school and as he had walked down the street to his home, he had been picked up and thrown into a wall violently. The house where he lived…decimated. A few human limbs decorated the sidewalk and scraps of flesh splattered down around him with met smacking sounds._

_Then the conflagration had really started. As if the gates of hell itself had opened, arcs of fire had leapt across the sky like arcs of water and splattered everywhere. It was like napalm, even water wouldn't douse it._

_Because the fire was divine in origin and magical in nature. Then…as he had stumbled his way towards his house with tears filling his haunted eyes…Shirou was struck all along his left side by a stray shot of fire._

_A scream tore itself free from his throat and for a second, all movement and action stilled on the battlefield before the sharp ring of weapons striking weapons filled the air. Stopping to drop and roll, Shirou whimpered in agony. That has been his bow-holding arm!_

_Raising his face to gaze down at his ruined flesh, Shirou screamed. His skin was red and it was clear even from first glance that the burns were horrific. The nerve endings had been sheared off like bread before the knife. Epidermis and dermis had been flayed away and left him feeling…nothing on that side._

_Over the roaring flames and clang of battle, he could faintly see two people fighting, throwing themselves against each other. Catching sight of her face, he sobbed. It had been than nice girl from today, the one that had smiled at him! Except now her face was set in a rictus of hate and she held a golden sword which made the air hum with its power._

_Each time she struck, arcs of flame would snap from her blade to pummel at her enemy but said blows were deflected and sent flying about. Then a man entered the scene. A gust of flame hid his features but moments later, the entire area was bathed in flame. It felt…evil, a violation of the natural order._

_As a stone wall collapsed over him and shielded him from the tide of annihilating fire, Shirou choked back a sob. _That…that nice lady…she hurt me…_ he thought and felt a spark of resentment start to smoulder within him._

_Hearing scraping from up above, he gazed into the joyous face of a man._

Shirou bolted awake from sleep and panted harshly. Angrily wiping tears away with his left hand, he gazed down at the skin angrily. After he had been found, he had been taken to the hospital. There he had been stayed for over four months as the doctors carefully applied skin grafts to him. They claimed it was a miracle he had survived.

Hearing Sakura knock at the door, he wasn't fast enough to pull the covers up to hide his heavily scarred torso. She had seen it before but no matter how often she saw it, she always started to cry and hyperventilate.

Sakura paled as she saw Shirou's torso. Scorched almost right up the middle, one side was plain, unremarkable skin…_Looks so smooth…wonder what it feels like?_ a traitorous corner of her brain asked, breaking her from her horrified stare.

The other half was a darker pink than the rest with ugly red joins connecting the skin grafts to each other. Considering his burns, the grafts had taken amazingly well. But he still had to daily massage in moisturiser to make sure the skin stayed supple. In addition…he couldn't practice archery anymore. Due to the grafts, he couldn't over-extend his arm like archery often required.

It had almost broken him when that had been told to him. So instead of turning outwards for meaning…he turned inwards. And discovered magic.

His way of using it was a crude bastardisation of modern magic but he had the reserves to work it. That said, using it more than six times before resting left him exhausted and on the borderline of unconsciousness.

What he did was he drew magic directly from his circuit and condensed it into a semi-solid ball before him and then threw it at the target. Immensely destructive, it was the same as having grenades on hand.

He was still in school to be sure. His father hadn't allowed him to quit despite the teasing he got.

"A man who fails when trying is bad, but a quitter is lower still."

Those words had struck him deep. When Kiritsugu had revealed his personal goal to be a hero of justice, Shirou had disagreed. What good was justice when the idealitself was blind?

The concept was good but in action…completely impractical and pointless. For each life you saved, another would have to end so the balance could be kept. A life for a life. So in a sense, by not saving anyone he was killing nobody.

"Sorry Sakura" Shirou murmured and stood. His work pants thankfully covered his lower half and the heater he had been trying to fix stood incomplete along with a VCR. Smiling at Sakura and tugging the jacket on, he quirked his head. "I'll go take a shower. You go back to the main house."

As if to prove his point, the hungry bellow of Taiga Fujimura split the air.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou concentrated as he stood alone in the dojo. He still had fifteen minutes until he needed to get to breakfast. Tapping into his magic and drawing it forth, he grinned at the rush of power. Moulding it into something similar to a whip, he spun and lashed it out. The stone disintegrated under the onslaught of energy.

Wincing at the massive energy drain, he lashed the whip out twice more and disintegrated more stones on the ground. Sensing moving objects which moved through air was easy. Stationary objects were more difficult. Wiping sweat away from his brow and nodding, he adjusted his brown jacket and white glove before heading to the dining room.

"It's about time you showed up. It's rude to make people wait for you, you know" she complained. But her protests were for naught as she hadn't waited and had instead dived into the delicious meal Sakura had made. _Truly, she turns cooking from a chore into an art_ the younger Fujimura thought

"Sakura, don't spoil Shirou like this, he'll get used to it."

Frowning at her, he contemplated the merits of blasting her through the paper door. Pro, she'd been quiet. Con, she'd probably kill him with her kendo stick. Sitting on the small cushion and perusing the table, he ignored the byplay between the two females. One attractive and cute and the other…well, the other could probably scare an actual tiger.

Accepting the bowl of rice and slowly eating it with small bites of fish and meatballs interspersing the rice, he couldn't help but enjoy the sense of family.

_And they'll be taken from you too. Blasted into chunks and scattered about_ a dark corner of his mind whispered and Shirou's magic flared in anger at the words.

Unnoticed, Sakura's eyes widened in alarm as she felt the surge of magic. It was truly intoxicating! Like a surge of fresh, hot chocolate on a cold morning or a lover caressing her skin but far more intimate. It washed through her and a blush adorned her face at the light touch.

Taiga frowned at the uncomfortable feeling which engulfed the room. Identifying the source, she reached out and smacked the back of Shirou's head. "Bad Shirou! Stop making poor Sakura blush!"

_It'd be so easy…_ he thought darkly before sighing. He didn't want to expose Sakura to the dark side of him, the side which was addicted to the power he wielded. Murmuring an apology, he covertly glared at Taiga out of the corner of his eye. She was a wonderful woman. Just…far, far too smothering.

As they continued to eat, Shirou clenched his gloved fist again and again to make sure the skin stayed loose there. The glove wasn't strictly necessary but after the pressure garments had been taken away, he had missed the feel of something hiding his scarred skin. The white glove he had found stashed with his fathers things.

Whilst quite a few clothes degraded when exposed to magic, the glove didn't oddly enough.

Moments later and Taiga shot to her feet and bolted out of the room, all the while screaming about how she was going to be late.

Helping Sakura take the dishes to the sink, he smiled. "I can't stay to help you, Sakura. I've got to talk to a teacher." In reality he didn't and he felt a little guilty about taking advantage of Sakura's kind nature but on days like these…he needed to be alone.

Smiling at Shirou, Sakura nodded. "That's fine, sempai."

Ruffling her hair with his gloved hand, Shirou turned and walked away, humming an off-beat tune.

_He's a lovely man…but he's tone-deaf_ Sakura thought.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou paused as emergency vehicles shot along the road and as he glanced down the road, his eyes narrowed. He could sense magic…ancient magic. It made the nape of his neck tingle and the hairs on his neck stand on end. "A servant" he murmured. His father had educated him on servants and the best way to counter them.

"If you see a servant and you don't have one…run very fast" had been his words. Casting about with his senses and finding nobody, he sighed with relief as he sensed no servants.

Continuing on his way to school and looking around, he scowled severely at Rin Tosaka. School idol and model student, her sheer existence seemed to mock him. Naturally beautiful, intelligent and skilled in the magical arts, she coasted through life whilst he was forced to wade hip-deep in the social shit of society.

Rin felt the gaze upon her and shivered. It was full of…hate. Now that was something she could connect to only one person. Shirou Emiya. Usually she felt the over-the-top lust of other males or the jealousy of other girls. But only one had the balls to actually hate her and publicly show it.

Archer stared at Shirou in surprise. He had lied to Rin about not knowing who he was. But the teen that was glaring at his Master was different to him. He had grown up idealistic and trying to save everyone. But this Emiya…he radiated magical power and anger. Tempted to materialise and smack him down like an impudent pup, he was stopped by Rin's smile.

"Leave him be, Archer. He's one of the few that doesn't grovel. I find him…intriguing" she stated.

ASASASASASASASAS

Idly feeling through his toolbox, Emiya snapped out a thin tendril of magic and pulled the hiding tool to his hand. Lazy, perhaps. Effective? Without a doubt. Doing that, he never once needed to crawl around to find the television remote. "I can probably coax some more life out of this thing" he reported.

Issei smiled thankfully. "Thanks Emiya. I know how much you hate heaters" he stated and even as he said that, he could see the faint tenseness in his friends frame.

"Mind leaving so I can concentrate?" Shirou asked and received a nod. The second Issei left, he placed a hand flat against the heater. "Trace: Activate" he murmured. Magic swirled from his circuit and into the device, spreading along each atom in the structure and finding the weak point.

Once located, he quickly created a replacement within the heater and nodded as it sputtered to life. Turning it off, he patted the top and packed up his tools. Really, they were just a cover so he wasn't suspected. Since the heir to the Ryudo name was one of his few true friends at school, he didn't feel the need to keep up the air of niceness around him.

Oh, he was nice enough to Sakura and Taiga and Issei, sure. But he was often forced to keep the façade up around others. He had too many secrets. Too many weaknesses that could be exploited.

Walking outside and dumping the toolbox into his backpack, he quickly caught up to Issei. "Alright. I'm done. Let's get to home-room."

"Oh, yeah. Wouldn't be much of a friend if I made you miss home-room" Issei commented. Walking towards their room, they paused at the sight of Tosaka.

Watching her walk past, Shirou frowned before continuing to walk. Seeing Issei still watching, he smiled. "Issei, don't tell me you've got the hots for that witch with a b!" he shouted and quickly took off to class, a blushing Ryudo following him.

Sitting down in the classroom and gazing out the window, he mentally clocked down the seconds. As he hit zero, the door burst open and Taiga shot in. Tottering unsteadily as she tried to slow down, she face-planted firmly into the desk. Wincing and leaning forward, he shook his head. Uninjured as always.

"Wake up, Taiga!" the entire class shouted and a second later she was up.

"My name isn't tiger!" she roared and glared at the snickering class whilst Shirou rested his forehead on his linked hands.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou sat under a tree and welcomed the cool of the shade. Feeling a pulse of magic and glancing up, he grinned at the faint form of Archer. He was using a form of magic to camouflage himself into the building behind him. It would obscure him from normal human's eyes but to an opposing magus's eyes, he was as observable as a shadow.

Returning to his meal and eating the cool food, he sighed in relief. Ever since the burns and skin-grafts, he had enjoyed the cold so much more. Cold liquids, weather…even he turned colder. Hearing students gossiping about what happened, he froze when he heard that apparently the murder had been committed with some sort of long blade.

Instantly, his thoughts flashed back to the blonde from the day the entire city was devastated. Unknowingly, he had shattered the porcelain dish in his hands and the shards were poking into his palm. Wincing as each was removed, he smiled as his over-active healing abilities took effect. "I love being me."

He wasn't arrogant exactly but neither did he lack confidence. He was sure of his own abilities. He was sure because he knew his limits and how to work within them. But how he loved wielding that power.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou left the school grounds and ignored the captain yelling for him to come watch. _Really, how callous. I can't wield a bow anymore and yet she taunts me_ he thought. He knew he was being unfair. But he also had work to get to. Feeling the nape of his neck freeze, he looked to the sky. Based on the utter severity, there were six servant's within the city. "Crap. It's going to be a vicious night."

ASASASASASASASAS

Heading home from work, Shirou was mentally swearing up a storm. Those lazy bastards hadn't come in so he had been forced to do their share of the work as well! One pleading glance from the owners had crumbled him. He wasn't able to refuse anyone genuinely in need.

As the sky darkened overhead and as he ascended a hill, he blinked at the sight of a young girl in a purple dress and an exceptionally odd hat. Watching her walk closer, Shirou was frozen by the utter enormity of magic the girl possessed. It dwarfed his own.

"You better hurry up and summon someone mister…or you're gonna die" she whispered.

Turning to glare at her, he blinked at the empty street. "I hate Astral Projections" he muttered. Really, it was cheating to create an intangible construct to piss people off. He knew of all the basic magics and a few of the advanced types. Astral Projection was often considered to be the most useful but dangerous of the magical arts due to the fact opposing magi could capture your soul that way.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Geez, what are you doing coming home this late?" Taiga complained as Shirou entered the house.

"Not like I was up partying or out with a girl" he snapped back. That girl had really freaked him out. What cute young thing like that stated such a prediction like that? _A deranged girl in need of therapy, that's who_.

Digging into the bountiful feast Sakura had prepared, he unintentionally let loose a small bolt of magic at Taiga's words.

"I don't know if you're a do-gooder or just stupidly naïve."

Watching her rock back but quickly regain her balance, he acted concerned. He hadn't meant to do it, the magic merely responded. It was as if it was borderline sentient.

"…he wrote an essay titled, "When I grow up, I'm going to be a champion of justice. It's admirable for a grade schooler…but for a nearly fully grown man, it's pathetic" Taiga continued.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed and clasped her hands.

He couldn't help himself. Having an attractive girl exclaim about that about him just caused it. A blush. He hadn't blushed in years!

Turning to Taiga, he frowned. "I think you've said enough, Fujimura" he seethed and couldn't help the sense of satisfaction that filled him as his magic-charged words made her retreat. "So what are you hiding back there?" he asked, pointing to the rolls of material.

"Oh, these?" Taiga asked coyly.

"Taiga, do you know what a rhetorical question is?" he asked.

"I don't know. What does one sound like?"

"It sounds like…"

"That was rhetorical." Grinning at her victory, she unfurled the poster to reveal a recruiting image of the armed forces. "I think this is an excellent career choice for you!" she exclaimed proudly.

Instead of voicing his thoughts which were running along the, _"No chance in hell"_ tangent, he grabbed the paper and rolled it up. Swinging it down, he fumbled as she dodged and grabbed the shiny one and brought it down with a clang on his head. "What the hell…is that?" he grated out.

"Sheet metal! I'm a fifth degree Kendo. You think your lazy ass body can beat me?"

Sakura frowned at that. Fujimura was skilled, no doubting that. But if they had been really fighting and not messing around…she doubted the older women would have survived. She had watched Shirou use that destructive magic of his and it stood alone, far above what other magi were capable of. "Sempai! Are you alright?!"

Most magi were like a gun with a large supply of bullets. Shirou was more like a missile. If he connected, you were dead.

An hour later, all three stood at the door. Taiga and Sakura on one side of the portal and Shirou on the other. "See you tomorrow. Walk her home, Fujimura" he commanded and shook his head at her enthusiastic response.

"Leave it to me!" she shouted and pumped a fist into the air. As they walked away, Shirou watched Sakura's hips sway in the skirt she wore before scolding himself. _Bad Shirou, bad thoughts!_

Shirou had discovered his magic by accident really. Or rather, his ability to compress it into a sphere and hurl it at the enemy. His dad had thrown a ball at him out of the blue and before he could consciously react, he had blown it out of the sky.

But the elder Emiya had died before he could pass on the magus seal. The seal itself was like a basic library of magical knowledge for the clan. It covered the basics such as shaping your magic and the like.

"Magic is a power that gives rise to conflict. Power breeds jealousy and fear. That is why you must be prepared to defend yourself, no matter the cost. You can never use it in front of normal people either" his father had told him. And he had been forced to defend himself more than once. The stray necromantic construct on his property had to be dealt with before it called more of its kind.

Entering his bedroom and collapsing down onto his bed, he sighed in relief at the cool embrace of the sheets. The air itself was quite cool, enough to chill a normal person. But to him, it was perfect.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter one is done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, to explain several things you're no doubt curious about. Kiritsugu Emiya taught Emiya the basics, such as servants and basic sensing. He's taken abilities like that beyond most though since aside from his raw magic manipulation, that's all he can do. He doesn't know about the Grail War though.

Now you're also probably wondering about the raw magic ability he has. His reserves are so great; he can force magic out of his circuits and condense it into a ball of volatile magic. This is a Shirou who has shunned the outside world because of what happened and so it is plausible this happened. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Shirou lazily walked into the dining room and shifted to make sure his jacket was comfortable. Looking down at the table, he turned to Sakura with an inquiring gaze. "You didn't tell me that you invited friends over" he teased, gesturing to the amount of food. "First battalion or second?"

"N-no…I just made enough for us and Taiga-sempai's lunch" Sakura mumbled whilst blushing. _Stupid! You made too much again!_ She raged at herself. Despite Shirou's teasing tone, she knew full well that he didn't like guests over. Taiga and herself were the main exceptions.

"You're having her make your lunch?! Are you cheap or just lazy?!" Shirou demanded of Taiga. Really, what was wrong with her! She got breakfast free so she had money to spare…_Oh…yeah. That habit of hers_ he thought and shook his head.

Taiga glared. "I'm having a bit of a cash flow problem…"

"Yeah, flowing onto the tables" he muttered before yelping as a kendo stick smacked into his head. Rubbing the sore spot and glaring at her, he grumbled. The feeling of moisturizer sticking his clothes to his skin always made him irritable. He was usually just better at hiding it.

But detecting all those servant's had put him on edge. The last time there had been more than one servant, Fuyuki City had been engulfed within the tides of hell itself. He didn't know what was going on…but he wanted to stop it.

ASASASASASASASAS

As they were walking to school, Shirou was looking at Sakura inquisitively. "I really do owe you for coming over and cooking us breakfast each morning. I'm sure if Taiga hadn't had to leave so suddenly, she would have said thank-you to." To be honest, he did like Sakura. She was a calm balm to his nerves which were frayed by school.

He wasn't sure if he _liked_ her though. Her crush was painfully obvious even to him. And instead of calling her on it, he merely observed it and enjoyed the sense of…family and love.

Entering the school grounds, he stopped as he felt a warm feeling slowly engulf his gloved hand. Looking down, he almost fainted at the sight of blood. It wasn't so much blood itself but what it could potentially signify. Graft rejection. Hastily pulling off the glove, he blinked at the sight of an odd cut slowly being etched into his hand.

Sakura only saw the blood dripping to the ground. "Sempai! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and grabbed his hand to examine the flesh. His own concern over the state of his being seemingly communicated to her.

Feeling a tingle shoot through him as her own soft skin touched his own, he blushed. "I'm fine, Sakura. Probably just cut myself in the shower this morning with the razor" he assured and tugged his hand back with a light pink flush adorning his cheeks.

Seeing her smile, his heart skipped a beat and he turned to walk into the school grounds. _Stupid hormones!_

"Hey Emiya!"

Turning, he frowned imperceptibly. "Hey Mitsuzuri" he stated despondently. No doubt she was here to ask another favor. "You head to homeroom Sakura. I'll deal with this" he stated and smiled to reinforce Sakura's belief. Watching her hurry off, he turned back to the captain of the archery club. "It's about Shinji, isn't it?"

Her answer was a nod.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Are you sure I can't throttle him? Even just a little bit?" Emiya asked as he lounged against the foot lockers. Really, Shinji was the second worst thing that happened to the Archery Club. The first was him being promoted to vice captain.

"As much as I'd enjoy that…no. Can you just keep an eye on him?" she asked hopefully. It was tempting to ask Emiya to come back to teach the young recruits but the answer was obvious in the faint lines of stress in the boys body. "About Sakura…"

"Leave it!" Emiya snapped, displaying his formidable temper. He would deal with this in his own way and he would brook no interference. That was another change in him. Any issue that involved him, he would be extremely defensive of it.

"Just don't hurt her, Emiya" Mitsuzuri requested before vanishing into the labyrinth.

"It's not her I'm afraid of getting hurt" he whispered.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Hey Emiya! Did you hear?!"

There were questions that Shirou hated. That one ranked pretty highly on the list. "No. What?" he inquired, struggling to keep some civility.

"Shinji got shot down by Tosaka!"

Blinking, he turned to Tosaka. And gave her a thumbs up. "Good. Arrogant little prick deserves to be turned down" he grumbled and sat.

Rin blinked at the thumbs up before hearing what they had been talking about. _Stupid Emiya_ she grumbled as a faint pink tinge faded from her cheeks.

As class proceeded and ended, Shirou grabbed Shinji by the shoulder and steered the protesting boy to a quiet part of the school. When the boy was about to make a break for it, Shirou clamped his hand down hard enough to move the collarbone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Shinji and Shirou's friendship had deteriorated rapidly after the fire. When Shirou left the club and Shinji moved in to fill the power vacuum, the blue-haired boys ego had swelled rapidly. He had even started to mouth off and say he was a better archer than Shirou. The resentment still boiled deep.

Shinji massaged his collarbone. "What are you talking about?"

"The first years, moron. Pulling crap like that constitutes grounds for expulsion from the club."

For the first time, Shinji's face displayed horror before he masked it. "Just trying out teaching styles, Emiya. If you're going to harass me about it, don't. You don't want to go against me."

Letting the young Mato walk away, Shirou grimaced. Dealing with him always left a foul taste in his mouth.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Archer. Do you feel it?" Rin asked quietly as she bent over her text-book.

_I do, Master. There is a disturbance in the Force._

Glaring at the cheeky Archer, Rin was tempted to utilize a command seal to force the red-clad spirit to bang his head into the wall until he fainted. But something told her to conserve her second seal.

"Their presence is so strong I've felt him for a while."

Archer was wondering just how many ways he could interpret that sentence but decided to ease off for the moment. _Indeed. He is powerful. Powerful enough to occlude his identity so far._

Rin scowled.

_It doesn't appear as if he wants to attack though. We should be fine until tonight._

"If that's how it is, we should wait for the school to clear out" Rin murmured, having taken the time to formulate a plan and now found herself on the roof and overlooking the grounds. "When that happens…decimate him."

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou looked at the TV curiously and circled it. "It's given up the ghost" he announced cheerfully. Seeing Issei's face fall, he sprung the next part of the word trap. "Good thing I'm a mechanical necromancer."

Issei felt like palming his face at that line. It was corny and utterly horrific…and he had fallen for it.

"Can you run to my locker and get my toolbox?" he asked and as Issei left, sighed. After this, he'd be pretty much drained for the day. Placing a hand flush against the screen and channeling his magic into it, he located the source of the problem. Four wires had partially melted.

"Identified the problem. Reconstruct" he murmured and slowly rebuilt the wires until they were as good as new. It'd last for a few more months. Standing, he turned and left to meet Issei at the door. "It's fine now. Just a slipped wire is all."

"How'd you fix it? I've got all your tools here."

"Magic."

Issei rolled his eyes at the cryptic answer. As good a friend as Shirou was, getting a straight answer from him was like trying to pull teeth.

ASASASASASASASAS

The last reddish-golden rays of the sun blazed down and seemed to set the world on fire.

Shirou enjoyed this time of the day. It was the gateway to night. Hearing a commotion coming from the Archery Club, he arrived to see Mitsuzuri swearing up a storm at a smug Shinji and a group of fan-girls. "Ahhh crap" he muttered as both saw him.

Mitsuzuri didn't want to do this but she had no choice. Walking over to Emiya and sighing, she bowed. "Shirou…I need you to do me a big favor. Shinji isn't going to clean the club and its Sakura's turn to practice tomorrow…"

Shirou sighed. That was a cheap shot. "You want me to clean it, right? Fine…but if you ever use Sakura as a bargaining chip again, you'll find out why I always came back with split arrows."

He said that every time. When it came to Sakura, he couldn't say no. Resisting the urge to deck Shinji and entering the small house, he grumbled before setting to work, not noticing Rin Tosaka waiting in the school-grounds.

As he continued to clean at a frantic pace, he kept half his mind on his mana stores. They were about two thirds full. Stopping at the sound of a crash, he looked around and realized that night had fallen and he had been cleaning for nigh on two hours now.

Opening the door and glancing out, he blinked. Two servants were battling. That, or they were really good cosplayers. Watching as they threw themselves at each other, he identified the man in blue as a Lancer but the other was difficult to place. He was keeping his own in melee combat but clearly didn't excel.

Gasping as they threw themselves at each other, he heeded his fathers advice about servants as both turned to look at him. He ran.

Easily entering the school and pounding up the stairs, Shirou's heartbeat resounded heavily in his ears. Seeing the Lancer about to dive at him and skewer him, Shirou formed a ball of mana in his hand and threw it at the spirit just as he dived and somersaulted along the ground, back slamming into the wall.

Lancer swore as he was catapulted from the building and skidded along the earth. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded. He had been planning on giving the boy a merciful death but now…

Panting harshly, Shirou didn't see Lancer shimmer into view. "You put up a good fight, boy. You run pretty fast" he mocked before driving his lance down into Shirou's right shoulder and twisting it as the lance penetrated the flesh and bone, ripping apart muscle and sundering bone.

Screaming at the agony, he grabbed at the lance to try and stop it from moving.

"So, you dare to try and interfere? So be it!" Lancer shouted and withdrew the spear. Picking up Shirou and tossing him high into the air, Lancer brought his spear around in an over-arm strike. And impaled Shirou on the wall, three feet above the ground.

Rin raced up the stairs, trusting in Archer to get up there and stop Lancer. Entering the hallway just in time to see Lancer rip his spear free and vanish, she retched as Emiya dropped to the floor with a wet thud, a pool of blood splashing up over him. She knew he hadn't survived.

She could already feel his soul slowly tugging free of the flesh. Running over and withdrawing a gem from her pocket, the Tosaka heir kissed each fingertip of her own before clutching the stone in a fist. "Five Point Star…Release! Heal him of damaged organs!"

The Five Point Star Release spell was one of the more useful spells in a magi's arsenal. It released all the magic inside the item or person and did what the person commanded. However, it almost always drained the person to the cusp of death and as the spell finished, the stone liquefied before bursting into gas.

_What…what's going on…_

_Flashback_

_Shirou stood with his father watching the fireworks. Each burst was like a small sun being born before dying in a splendid explosion of fury. "I promise you dad…I'll make sure nothing like the disaster which scarred me ever happens again. Even if I have to kill everyone in the city to stop it."_

_End Flashback_

Eyes fluttering open, Shirou groaned as his shirt and jacket clung to his skin. _Something…sticky…blood!_ It all came back. Lancer, being pursued and now…Reaching for his chest worriedly, he found it healed. "Who the hell…" Inhaling through his nose, he identified a smell. "Tosaka."

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou snuck into his house and paused as he caught Sakura snoring on top of a table, a sheet of paper stuck to her face with dried saliva. Continuing down into his room and sighing, he slumped against the wall. Changing his clothes and dumping the blood-caked garments into the washer, he sat.

In the small building at the back of the building…a strange sight was to be seen. A summoning circle was slowly manifesting, the magic of Shirou and the servants resulting in it becoming active. The same circle Kiritsugu Emiya used to summon his servant.

Shirou felt the massive spike of bloodlust and he started to sweat. "It's him again!" he whispered before casting about for anything to defend himself. He didn't want to use his magic now, not when he may need it later. Fumbling, he found the odd sheet metal cylinder that Fujimura had hit him with.

Tossing it away, he cursed. He may as well run. Moments later and he yelped as Lancer burst through the ceiling. Dodging the debris and rebounding off a wall into a broad-legged stance, he frowned at Lancer.

Lancer grinned savagely at the boy. How he loved to battle and this boy was proving more entertaining than most. "A mere boy who just won't die! I can't wait to eviscerate you!" he shouted and lunged forward.

Shirou dodged but not enough. The spear ripped along his bicep and tore the skin. Clutching the wounded right arm and panting, he glared at the smug spirit.

"Well this explains a lot. The reason you won't die…you're a mage! And from what I've seen…you're probably the seventh. Ah well" Lancer stated before beating Shirou through a shoji screen. Hefting his lance and throwing it at the prostrate Shirou, he grumbled as the boy dodged and leapt through a glass window.

Ignoring the few cuts from the glass, Shirou raced towards the back house. Hearing a whoosh of air, he glanced to the side to see an amused Lancer just before the blue spirit delivered a brutal kick to his ribs and sent him hurtling even faster at the house. Raised up higher, he slammed into the porch overhand and rolled off, slamming into the ground with a brutal thump.

Inside…the circle continued to grow, forgotten runes traced within it.

Leaping to his feet to avoid a spear thrust and jumping back up the stairs, he wasn't prepared for Lancer to reverse the spear and plough the blunt end into his midsection. The force of the blow blew open the doors and sent him sprawling within.

Lancer followed him in and knelt. "Kid, give up. Let me just rip your heart apart. Won't even hurt for very long."

Shirou didn't respond. Instead, he gathered a handful of magic and threw it as hard and fast at Lancer as possible. Watching in shock as the warrior neatly bisected it and the energy faded, he scuttled backwards…and into the circle.

Lancer spun the spear and aimed the sharp point. A mortal wasn't fit to truly taste the power of his spear, the Gae Bolg. Not even this irritating one. Aiming it at Shirou's heart, he pulled back…

Shirou closed his eyes. _This is it. Fuyuki City will burn again…no…I can't let that happen…I REFUSE TO DIE!_

And the circle activated.

Magic swirled through the room and centered on the circle. A portal appeared, a wormhole ripping apart space and time. From within emerged a shadowed figure. The odd sound of burbling water accompanied it.

Unseen, the stigmata on his hand started to glow a blood red.

A moment later and a blonde girl in a blue, armored dress leapt from within the light and brought her invisible weapon swinging up in a crushing blow which sent Lancer flying through the door.

Shirou himself was sent sprawling by the concussive wave from the blow. Glancing up, he felt anger fill him. No…anger was too tame a word. It was pure rage, born from suffering and betrayal. "You!" he seethed.

Saber looked down at the boy and for a moment, couldn't place his face. Then she remembered. The battle against Gilgamesh, the boy hit by Excalibur's holy flame…the same boy she had smiled at. Only one thought ran through her mind. _Did I really do so bad as Queen that I deserve this?_

"I am Saber. I have come in response to your summons. Are you my Master?" she asked. There was no hint of the nervousness she felt within her tone. It was cold and to the point.

Shirou glared and slowly stood, the skin along his left side tingling. "I guess I am" he snapped and felt a spark of satisfaction at the skin tightening around her mouth. _By Tsukuyomi…the irony here is going to kill me!_ But even as hate surged through him, he could help but admire how flawless she looked in the moonlight. Like alabaster.

Saber frowned faintly. She could understand the hate. She had in fact suffered self-recriminations for years and his tortured screams had haunted her mind for even longer. _Children should not be in war. Kiritsugu Emiya was lax in his duties as a magus. _

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter two is done! Saber has been summoned and we get to see Emiya's initial reaction! Hope you enjoyed! Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Saber leapt out of the house and into direct combat with Lancer. Bringing her blade down in a vengeful arc, it slid down the spear. Anticipating this and pivoting on an armoured foot, she swung around and brought her blade crashing into Lancer's own spear and knocking the blue-clad spirit off balance.

Shirou watched as Saber dominated the fight. Servant's drew energy from their Master and so therefore the stronger the Master was magically, the stronger the servant. He could feel a trickle of magic being bled off his own reserves and vanishing and he rightly assumed it was going to Saber.

He merely stood back and glared at the spirit. Oh, she was skilled, there could be no doubt. But all he could ever think of when he saw her was her smiling and then the fire which had sterilised Fuyuki City so effortlessly.

Saber leapt over a vicious spear thrust and landed on Lancer's spear which forced it to the ground. Ramming her shoulder into the spirits midriff, she exulted in the power she wielded. As a human, she had never even tasted this power. It seemed to hum in the air around her.

Releasing her own stores of magic in such a way that it filled the air, it allowed her to sense disturbances in air currents. It granted her the ability to know where attacks would go before they struck. Verging on precognition, it was truly amazing in close quarters but when fighting a ranged opponent…almost useless.

Funelling magic into her blade as she drew even more upon Shirou's reserves, lightning flashed away to detonate upon the ground as their weapons clashed.

"What are you, a coward?! Stop hiding behind that weapon and reveal it!" Lancer ordered. No matter how hard he struck, that weapon the Saber wielded simply refused to break.

Glaring and lunging forward again, Saber launched a flurry of attacks which slammed into Lancer's own spear and sent him skidding back twenty feet from the force of the blows. They would have cleaved the Spirit in half had they struck. "Come now, Lancer. Quit now and you'll disgrace your own kind."

Shirou snorted at that before taking a deep breath. Saber was pulling deeply on his own reserves. He estimated he had maybe a minute left before he collapsed.

"Let me ask you a question. Your Noble Phantasm…it's a sword, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be an axe, or not. Maybe I have something completely different like a bow" Saber responded. Nobody could know that she wielded Excalibur. To do so would be to expose the major advantage.

"She wields a sword!" Emiya called out and grinned at the glare Saber threw his way. Clamping down on the magic that was flowing from him, he noticed Saber slumping a bit.

"Get real, Saber!" With a nod to Shirou, he lowered his lance into the ready position and started to charge it with mana. Reaching a critical point, Lancer leapt into the air and brought it down in an over-the-head slashing motion. Dodged, he landed adeptly and swung around to aim the lance once more. The tip glowed red and started to vibrate from the stored magic.

"Gae Bolg!" he roared and thrust the lance directly at the Servant. As Saber dodged, Lancer grinned as the spear bounced off the ground and punched a hole right through Saber's chest, barely missing her heart but splintering her armour.

Shirou winced at the sight of the spear that had punctured Saber's armour and chest. Having experienced that very same feeling earlier, he knew that it hurt and was nigh fatal. To a mortal anyway. To a Saber however, it was nothing worse than a broken limb in how it hindered her.

"So, you dodged my Gae Bolg's fatal blow."

"What did you say?!" Saber demanded, green eyes furious. "Could it be you are Ireland's famous son of light?" she inquired. To summon such an epic spirit meant the summoner was quite powerful in their own right.

In contrast, Lancer appeared both amused and annoyed, eyes shut as if cursing himself. But against a Saber such as this and a Master that powerful, he had no choice. Shrugging, he turned to walk away. "See you later, Saber. And you, magus" he stated and pointed at Shirou without turning. "You did good in dodging me for so long. Next time…I'll try my Vlad the Impaler impression on you."

Shirou shuddered at that. Dracula had been one of the assigned books they were made to read for English a year back. Terrifying stuff and it seemed to only reinforce his belief that European's were barbaric.

Noticing Saber wasn't following him for the moment, Shirou slowly walked up to her. "So. You're the same one that was summoned in the last war" he stated without preamble. Noticing she was clutching at her chest, he frowned before flooding her with enough magic to heal her. It stood to reason that a servant could heal themselves with the amount of mana available to them. The more mana, the easier they could heal.

Completely over the top, as it so happened. Most servants only required a transfusion of mana to heal themselves, the amount necessary depending upon the wound and servant. The amount Shirou flooded her with popped all her joints, healed her ripped lung and stitched closed the jagged gash along her arm which Lancer had oh-so-graciously given.

"I don't like you, Saber. I did once, or so I thought. Why are you here?" he demanded. Having an attractive girl as a servant, whilst an enticing proposition paled as to why she was here.

"You don't know? The Holy Grail War has come again" she explained.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Saber. I won't be sticking around after we have the Grail" she answered shortly. Maybe it was petty to be so short with her summoner but to be fair, he had treated her as hostile from the second she appeared.

Nodding, Shirou turned his head to glance over towards the buildings. "My names Shirou Emiya" he said.

"Now that our pact has been concluded, I won't do anything to betray you unless you use up those command seals on your left hand, Master" she stated.

Shirou tugged off the glove to reveal the seals and almost grinned at Saber's shuddering breath. His hand was splattered with blood and the deeper pink of the grafts didn't help along with the deeper pink seams. "Guess I better not use these up. I don't want to wake up to find myself impaled."

Saber, about to snap at the insult to her honor, froze.

"Don't call me Master. Just call me Shirou" he commanded. He didn't want to hear with every sentence she spoke about how he was now bound to her and her to him until this "war" was over.

Saber winced and touched her chest once again. The majority of the damage had healed, true. But the magic from the Gae Bolg still pained her, sapping at her energy as it tried to do what it had been intended for. To kill. Turning, Saber frowned before pelting away. Leaping into the air and landing on a building, the tiles shattered under her plated feet.

Channeling air around her blade at supersonic velocities, Saber brought her blade down upon an invisible Archer, the servant lucky enough to have shifted just enough so the flat of the blade hit him.

"Archer, vanish!" Rin ordered and winced as the second last command seal vanished from her hand in a tingle of magic.

With her main form of opposition gone, she raced at the last opponent there. Rin Tosaka. Bringing her blade up to rest over her shoulder like a baseball bat, she was about to cleave Rin in two when…

"Cease, Saber" Shirou commanded and nodded as the servant stopped her attack a bare inch from Rin's neck. "You owe your life to me, Tosaka. And I will collect" he stated.

Frowning at Shirou, she glared. "This is Archer's master! It would be most unwise if we didn't kill her now" she argued.

"As tempting as that sounds Saber…we can't. If we kill her, that will mean all the masters will come after us without her as a diversion. And if the other masters are male…I think they'll want to have fun first" he stated coldly.

Rin shuddered at all that implied and Shirou smiled at Saber's similarly outraged expression.

"Tosaka. I'm calling in that favor. Tell me what the Grail Wars are."

With a very sharp blade at her throat, the heir to the Tosaka family happily obliged.

After she had explained, the three plus invisible servant set about repairing his home. Or rather, Rin repaired it and Shirou watched whilst standing away from Saber.

"Shirou, I have to take you to the church. That's where the overseer resides" Tosaka informed him as she reconstructed a window. She frankly didn't want much to do with him, tonight anyway. One of the reasons she had enjoyed his hate was because she believed him to be magically impotent. But now with summoning Saber…that opinion was being drastically revised.

Saber felt uncomfortable. Due to the incomplete summoning which was accomplished through brute force and less so an artifact to draw her here, she was unable to become a spirit. And as a side effect, she was more mortal and thus prey to emotions more so than other servants. _I'm cursed by the Emiya line, I just know it._

"Shirou, go get something for Saber to wear. She can't wear that out in public" Rin ordered and injected a note of command into her voice. Watching Shirou sulkily obey, Rin looked at Saber as if in pity. "You're going to have a hard time with Emiya, Saber. Just be patient. You don't know just how badly those injuries plague him."

For the first time since her summoning, she was struck by a sense of curiosity. Silently walking towards Shirou's room, she peeked in. And had to fight not to retch. Many ugly sights she had seen on the battlefields. Entrails splattered across dying horses and the like. But the scope of this just…horrified her.

Shirou stood in there with shirt off and back to the door. Right down his spine and encompassing his entire left side was shiny skin, some of it having ugly red splotches. Seams crisscrossed his skin and the difference was obvious.

Feeling bile rise, she accidentally tapped into Shirou's thought processes. And received a memory.

_Flashback_

_Shirou screamed as he was slowly turned over. The ooze from his gaping wounds had stuck him to the bed and the regenerating nerve endings only made it all the more agonizing. Whimpering as he was slowly peeled off, he sucked in a deep breath as he was ripped away._

_Some moron in the administration had decided on mirrored ceilings and Shirou could see his body. Covered in bandages and limbs in plaster, the inflamed red of his wounds still shone through and even the bandages stuck to his skin._

_He had been there for four months and still, it hurt the same._

_End Flashback_

Rin smiled to herself as she watched Saber bolt outside and dry heave into the bushes. It was so easy to distance yourself from problems if you didn't have to see the aftermath.

Rin had known Shirou a bit before the War. Not really friends, but they had talked before and she had been taken in by his lack of guile and open honesty and friendship offered.

And then it all changed. One day he had vanished and eight months later he had gradually walked into class with a cane, clothes not even concealing the pressure garments he wore. But she'd never forget the look of agony and utter stubbornness in his eyes.

Shirou blinked and looked outside his room. "Could have sworn I heard someone." Shrugging his head and pulling on a green shirt, he grabbed a large green raincoat with a hood and walked outside to meet the others.

Saber weaved unsteadily and took a deep breath. That memory had contained all the agony and despair and it had overwhelmed her. Looking at the raincoat with disgust, she put it on without comment.

_So that is what my Master went through, courtesy of me. Due to my carelessness_ she thought as they padded along the riverside. Glancing up at the moon, she smiled. _Lady Moon…you are so lucky. Able to watch it all yet not be tainted._ Looking down, she expected her hands to be covered in Emiya's blood. Yet they were clean.

And that made her feel all the worse. No Master had made her feel so mortal and so vulnerable. In life she had been a queen and a force to be feared upon the battlefield and in death, the greatest of all the servants. Arguably anyway. And yet this boy, this untrained magus had pierced her armor more effectively than the Gae Bolg.

Shirou sighed as he remembered how Sakura came to live with him part-time.

_Flashback_

_Shirou Emiya gazed sightlessly up at the ceiling with the rain pounding down. He was hot. It was no fever, he just felt hot. Fujimura had closed all the windows after citing various health dangers and now he was too hot. Standing and quietly padding towards the door, he slipped it open and walked down the hallway. _

_Exiting outside as the thunder boomed and lightning ripped the sky apart, he relished in the feeling of the cool rain soaking him to the bone and carrying away the heat. Walking towards his tree stump he often brooded upon, he found it occupied._

_A girl sat there, purple hair acting as a veil to obscure her. But he knew who it was. There was only one girl with that shade of hair in these parts. Sakura Mato, brother to erstwhile friend Shinji and considered to be the "angel" of the school she was so sweet._

_Walking right up to her and looking down at her, he could hear the sobs coming from her. Between the thunder-strikes, he spoke. "Good evening, Sakura."_

_Sakura froze and tentatively looked upwards, all the while hoping she was imagining the wind. She wasn't. The purple-haired beauty had come to his house because it felt safe and tranquil and after that night, she needed it. Her thirteenth birthday and…she couldn't even bear to remember what happened._

"_I…I'm so s-sorry" she stuttered out and stood to run when a hand clamped down on her shoulder._

"_Shutup, Sakura. Go ahead and cry" he stated and crouched down on his haunches. "Even I cry sometimes. I've seen you watching me and I see respect in your eyes" he murmured._

_Instantly, Sakura's eyes teared up and she latched onto Shirou, sobbing her heart out._

_Uncomfortable as Sakura's developing body was pressed flush against him, he awkwardly patted her hair and back. "It's okay, Sakura. If you ever need to talk or escape, my house is open to you."_

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, she had been coming over every second morning and he had welcomed her. Whilst Fujimura he tolerated because he found her to be a somewhat irritating older sister, he enjoyed having Sakura there. She brought peace to him and made the house come to life with her laughter.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou sighed as he followed Rin Tosaka to a church. He had given up belief in God right after the fire. What God would allow such an atrocity, such suffering without recompose?

Truly, God must be insane to allow such atrocities to happen, such artifacts to exist to tempt man. Did not the Tree of Knowledge show this?

"Why is it a mage lives in a church? Don't the religious types hate magic?" Shirou enquired as they walked toward it. It was only few meters distant when Saber piped up.

Rin shook her head. "It's a perfect cover. Who'd suspect?"

"I think its best if I wait here. If anything happens, I can find you easily and I can keep watch out here" Saber stated and as if to act on her own, walked over to a bench and sat down.

Nodding, Shirou entered the church with Rin.

As he was informed about Kotomine, Shirou reached out with all the senses available to him. All he could detect was the man walking towards them.

"Tell me, my son. What would your name be?" Kirei inquired. He was most curious as to who would breed such an interesting magus. His magic was different to most. Whereas most magi approached their birthright formally and with words of old, this mages magic seemed tied to him, as if made to be wielded by mere thought and action alone.

"Shirou Emiya. Son of Kiritsugu Emiya" he stated and saw the faint flash of recognition at the same moment Kirei's magic surged.

"And you're sure you are Saber's master?" he asked with amusement. To think that such a boy could command a spirit so powerful.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm stuck with her. Helps that she's easy on the eyes" he stated and felt like laughing at the irritation on both their faces.

Saber froze as she detected two people approaching the church. One had magical power far exceeding Shirou's and the other…"By the gods…it's so strong" she whispered. Truly, she doubted if a fully manifested Excalibur could defeat such a being! Slowly walking through the mists which rolled in off the harbor, they exuded evil.

Watching as Rin and Shirou exited the church, she leapt in front of them and took up a guard position. She didn't respect Emiya yet but she would not make a judgment on him yet. And she needed that wish granted.

Shirou groaned as he heard that innocent-seeming laughter. "Oh damnit, as if my night couldn't get any worse" he grumbled, referring to the hulking monstrosity behind the purple-clad albino.

"Hello again, Mister. This makes the second time that we've met."

Shirou gulped as he saw the massive thing flex its muscles and its right eye glow a sanguine color. "Berserker."

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter done! Now…as for pairings…not telling. I do like Sakura thus far but introducing Saber to that dynamic introduces a whole new clusterfuck. And we all know I love that.

I hope Sakura's "introduction" in this chapter was believable. Cheers! Also...as for why Saber reacted like that...it is easier to deal when you don't have to hear and see the aftermath of your actions. Feeling it makes it all worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Well hello Mister. This make it the second time we've met" Illyasviel von Einzbern commented as she gazed at Shirou Emiya and Rin Tosaka. She could feel the drain on her magic which kept Berserker leashed but it was but a mere drop in a pond. She needed that sacred chalice, the Holy Grail. To become real and not just a doll.

"This is bad. That things way out of our league!" Rin stated.

"No shit. Anything else you'd like to point out, Captain Obvious?" Shirou asked as he subtly glanced at Saber. As much as he disliked her, she was probably their best bet of getting out of there with all their limbs attached. Alive…that was an entirely different matter.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern" she stated and curtsied. _One must observe the proper courtesies before butchering people like cattle_ she thought idly. "There's no point in knowing everyone's name. In a few minutes, you'll all be smears on the road" she announced cheerfully.

Stepping close to Saber, Shirou frowned. "You distract Berserker. I'll go for the midget sociopath" he whispered. Seeing her glare, he raised his hand with the command seals. "Do as I say or I make you do it."

Saber grit her teeth and nodded sharply. The magical power the young girl exhibited was immense but it was also…sleeping. Dormant in her.

"Hope you're ready! Go get 'em Berserker!" she commanded cheerfully. Moments later and the hulking automaton of rage shot forwards, feet digging into the asphalt.

Saber shot forward as Berserker did. Throwing off the raincoat and bringing her invisible blade to bear, she brought it up just as Berserker brought his cleaver down. _Ye gods…so strong!_ The force of the blow actually made her feet dent the concrete it was so great and she felt her arms weakening.

Then Berserker released the pressure and she sighed with relief before having to leap away as the cleaver came screaming in to try and bisect her at the waist. Leaping past Berserker's shoulder and trying to ram her blade into his flesh, it bounced off and she fumbled in mid-air before landing on a line and glanced worriedly at Shirou.

Realising he was still withholding his magic, Shirou let the energy flow into Saber. Self preservation came before teenage angst after all. Seeing Berserker was occupied trying to splatter the "pretty blue birdie", Shirou raced towards Illyasviel before leaping back as Berserker suddenly changed attack directions in mid-swing and slashed at the pavement, ripping it up.

Cursing and moving once more as the blade was tugged away, Shirou leapt at the young girl, fully intent on snapping her neck. As he was about to strike her, a wall of magic formed and he ploughed into it with all the grace of a stone trying to fly. Repelled backwards and sent skidding, he groaned. "The fuck are you?!"

Illyasviel giggled happily. Her toys at home were never this fun! "I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern! And I'm going to kill you" she stated cheerfully and started to walk towards him when Berserker's scream made her stop.

Saber cursed and immediately leapt onto Berserker's head before slamming the pommel of her sword into his glowing eye. The reaction was immediate.

Screaming in rage, Berserker reached up and grabbed Saber by the body, or tried to.

Nimbly leaping away at speeds which made her but a blur and running along the telephone wires, she dragged the blade along the wires and watched as electrical energy arced around the blade like rings. Back-flipping off the wires, she shot over Berserker's head and plunged her sword into the nape of his neck with a mighty shout.

It penetrated only a third of the blade deep but it was enough to push the already enraged berserker over the edge. It reached up and grabbed her around the ribs with three massive fingers and squeezed. Gasping as she felt ribs break and pierce her lungs, she had to force a scream back. If she started…she wouldn't stop.

Berserker glared down at the annoying gnat before throwing her into the wall and bringing his blade bearing down on her but with the flat side aimed toward her. About to strike, the blade was sent off course by a sudden explosion.

Shirou glared up at the Berserker. One man standing before a being with all the power of a god. Panting harshly, he could feel he had nothing left to give. "Don't you dare hurt her. That is MY privilege!" he growled out. _He_ would be the one to make her suffer as he did, not some beast.

Glaring down at the impudent ant, Berserker turned and brought the blade slamming down on Saber's legs, shattering them.

Saber moaned weakly and struggled to crawl away. This was not honourable, this was torture. Gazing up through blood-lidded eyes, she saw Shirou looking down on her with both joy and…disgust.

Shirou felt sick. Sure, he had sworn to himself that he would take his vengeance upon Saber but to actually see it…it made him sick. Reaching deep, he sought magic within him to fuel any attack possible. Finding the link to Saber, he pulled into himself all the magic he could and formed it into a writhing ball. Running at Berserker and dodging a horrendous sword blow, he leapt into the air and spun, bringing the ball of coruscating magic slamming into the monsters ribs.

Berserker looked down and amidst the chaotic thoughts was one firm thought. _Damn mosquito._

Shirou was blasted away by the detonation of magic and as he hurtled through the air, blinding pain erupted through him as Berserker's cleaver ripped into his mid-section, stopping a bare millimetre short of the spine. As blood gushed out and splattered over Saber, Shirou landed with a scream.

Saber blearily looked up and saw Shirou lying in a pool of blood with Berserker standing over him.

Illyasviel snorted. "This is boring! Let's go Berserker! Oh…and Rin? Next time we meet…you're dead!" she announced cheerfully before vanishing into the fog, Berserker's massive form dissipating into a gust of wind.

Rin felt sick as she looked between the two devastated bodies. Already Saber's legs were healing as she tapped into the ambient magic of the area but Shirou…he was devastated, intestines drooling out over the ground. "Oh god…"

Saber looked blankly towards Shirou and at the sight of Shirou's wounds, the Saber-class servant took charge. "Tosaka, go to Shirou's house and prepare everything. I'll be along shortly with him" she snapped, aura exploding out to make Rin obey. She would not allow her Master to die. She needed that Grail too badly to allow a fledgling magus like Rin to annoy her. Her own legs had healed by drawing deep on the dormant magic of the sleeping humans around them.

Meekly, the young sorceress raced to Shirou's house, knowing where the complex was from when she had visited him as a young girl.

Saber knelt next to Shirou. As her current master, she was obligated to help him. And she felt guilty. Expertly plucking up his organs in delicate hands, she eased them back inside. Shutting out Shirou's whimpers and gasps, she nodded as the organs settled back into place. Lifting him in her arms so the wound was pressed against her, she leapt towards Shirou's house.

Bounding over ceilings, she knew her Master's mana levels were on the verge of nothing. "Why, Shirou? Why did you do that?" she asked softly as she deftly plucked the location of Emiya's house from his mind and changed course. She herself was utterly exhausted and was running on the emissions of the humans, their stray magic barely fuelling her.

"Need…grail. Need…stop…disaster" Shirou moaned out as they shot across the city.

Blinking at his words and the feel of blood soaking her dress, she shuddered. The feel of hot, fresh blood always made her feel ill. Despite being a legend on the battlefield and used to wading through corpses, the feel of hot, fresh blood always made her shudder. Such a precious fluid should never be spilled.

Quickly locating Shirou's house and landing by the door which Rin had left open, she felt the barrier wash over her. As Saber rushed inside, she could see that Shirou was healing but at a slow rate. But the sheer fact he was healing was amazing. "Tosaka. Crystal" she ordered and held out a hand.

Rin glared at Saber and was about to refuse when the servant laid a hand upon her blade. Quickly changing her mind and tossing a crystal at Saber, she watched the servant grab it out of mid-air and slip it between Shirou's parted lips.

Massaging his throat to simulate swallowing, she nodded as he swallowed the jewel and the magic within the jewel flooded his circuits. Noticing the healing speed up, she sighed with relief before standing. "Bandage him, Rin. I must rest" she commanded. Rude to command another master but she was on the verge of collapse and her pride wouldn't allow her to fall before another master.

Rin glared at Saber petulantly. Grabbing Shirou and dragging him to the living room, the young Tosaka easily found the bandages with a tracking spell. Returning to the living room, she blushed before pulling off Shirou's shirt. Unknown to the boy, she had done this a few times in the past.

_Flashback_

_Rin Tosaka watched Shirou from a concealed position. A barrier she had woven around herself as she watched him. Yet she was also aware that Kiritsugu Emiya was watching her, making sure she did nothing untoward._

_Shirou's magic was different to anything she had seen. Compared to her favourite spell "Ganderschunten" or "Gand" as she called it, his magic was wasteful, almost a one-trick pony. But the results spoke for themselves. Tree stumps had been annihilated and he stood there, breathing heavily._

_Rin liked Ganderschunten. It was rapid fire, easy to aim and didn't cost much mana so she could blitzkrieg her opponent. But it would take over a hundred blasts from her Gand to achieve what he did. Watching him turn to another tree and lob another blast, she was once again assured of her own prowess._

_His shots moved slowly through the air and as it struck a tree, it detonated. The tree had been old and fragile. When it struck, the tree detonated and showered Shirou's left side with wooden splinters. Similar to a barrage of hooks._

_Racing out of her barrier as he fell, she grabbed the bandages she always packed when she came to watch him. She came to watch him for several reasons. To understand how his magic worked, to see why he didn't use regular magic and finally…to get a glimpse of his mythical scars._

_At school, nobody had seen them. Not even in gym had anyone seen them. There was even a running pool on who would get the pictures first to prove it. _

_She had finally come to understand why he couldn't utilise main-stream sorcery. He had a mental block on it. As to why…she didn't know. But the few times he had tried projection, anything he created would either shatter or would simply not appear._

_For a genius like her, she considered that to be the mark of a pathetic mage._

_Dropping to her knees beside him and pulling his shirt off, she was struck dumb by the sight of the scars. Right up the exact centre of his stomach and chest. One side was regular skin and the other was an ugly mismatch of scars and skin. And judging by the way it remained unbroken…the damage was extensive._

_Grabbing a pair of tweezers and starting to remove each splinter, she froze when Kiritsugu Emiya sat down on a stump opposite her. "Y-yes?" she asked softly, cursing the stutter. She knew of Kiritsugu and how ruthless he could be. Her father had warned her about him before the Grail War._

"_Thankyou, Rin Tosaka. I don't know much first aid" Kiritsugu stated. "But I must ask you not to tell anyone about his scars."_

"_Why shouldn't I? People have a right to know what makes him so withdrawn!"_

_Kiritsugu's eyes flashed and Rin gasped at the surge of magic. It was vile and malignant, threatening to choke her. "Don't be stupid, child! What would Shirou do to you if he found out you told? And you have no right! They are his scars, his burden!"_

_Quailing under his furious glare, she nodded and finished removing the splinters. Bandaging Shirou expertly, she bowed low before racing away._

"_The Tosaka's have been a blight upon the magi for far too long. I hope you can change them, Shirou. Change them…or annihilate them."_

_End Flashback_

That day had been the last she had watched Shirou. Kiritsugu had died soon after that and if possible, he had become only more withdrawn.

Easily bandaging his side and wincing as her hands were coated with sticky, red blood, she groaned before tugging him towards his room and dumping him on the bed in there. "Goodnight, Shirou" she murmured before walking towards where Saber resided. She had questions and she had a right to them! She was Tosaka!

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber cracked open an eye and watched Rin enter the room. Reaching for her sword, she grasped the hilt. Whilst owing a modicum of thanks to the girl, she would still strike if the girl made a singular threatening move against her.

"You were the one that gave him those burns, weren't you?" Rin asked accusingly and watched as the servant barely flinched. For a Saber class to show such emotion was rare. They were the consummate front-line warriors, trained in life to be deadly and only improved in death.

"It was the last fight of the Fourth Grail War, what regular people call the Fire of Fuyuki City" she started. "I was battling Gilgamesh and I tried to strike at him with both fire and blade. The fire he turned away and my blade he blocked. One of the fires I summoned struck Shirou after Gilgamesh deflected it."

Rin paused as she remembered Gilgamesh. He had been in her books as the strongest of the Archer class. "And you feel guilty that you weren't able to help Shirou or stop the fire?" she asked and got a cold glare in return. "You should feel guilty. The only people he had after Kiritsugu died was Taiga and even then she only dropped by sparingly. He grew up alone."

Saber flinched at this. It wasn't nice to have your failures thrown in your face. Even worse was when it was fully justified. "Emiya seems to have grown up and turned out fine regardless" she rebutted.

Rin glared. "That's just a front. He's hurting inside. He never recovered from that fire. Not inside. That's why he wants the Grail or so I think. To stop a war from ever happening again."

Saber blinked before her eyes hardened. "I have a right to it as well. Should he get in the way, I'll kill him."

Rin shook her head before standing. "You almost succeeded once" she stated before leaving the room.

For her part, Saber was left there troubled. "I almost killed…a child?"

Unseen, a crystalline tear trickled down her face even as she maintained her stoic appearance. As a queen, she had wanted children badly. To show she wasn't as cold and uncaring as the populace thought.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou groaned and slowly awakened. His left side ached viciously and as he glanced down to see why it did so, memories came back. "Saber" he growled and clenched his fist. Standing and looking for her, he came to the door to the living room.

Opening it, he blinked and looked at Tosaka before his gaze hardened. "Two questions but I'll only ask one. Why are you in my house?"

Rin smiled mysteriously. "The other one was how, right?"

Sitting and glaring at Rin, he waited for an explanation.

"I bandaged your worthless carcass last night. Some thanks would be appreciated" she grumbled and looked down at her hands to make sure the blood was gone. They still reeked of the metallic stench but so long as she couldn't see it…everything was fine. "And you HAVE to get some proper tea! This swill isn't fit for Archer!"

Grumbling petulantly, he nodded. "Fine, thanks. Now what are you doing here and where's Saber?"

Rin held up a hand. "Stop. Let me talk and don't interrupt" she commanded, full aristocratic nature shining through.

Acquiescing for the moment, he leant back on his hands.

"Saber didn't mean to burn you, Emiya. She was fighting for her life and you got caught in the cross-fire."

"Great, I'm collateral damage" he growled, glaring at Tosaka.

"Shutup, Shirou. Saber has been awake all night, thinking about that. Just give her a chance. If a Servant and Master don't trust each other…the Grail won't let them touch it."

Glaring at Tosaka but nodding angrily, he stood. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"What's your plan for this Grail War? Are you going to hunt each Master down?" she inquired.

"No. Direct confrontation caused the last disaster. Despite what the Priest said, I'll wait on the sidelines and only strike offensively if the power balance shifts too much." With that, Shirou turned and grabbed his own cup of tea. "Now would you get out of my house? You're defiling it with your presence."

Rin growled and her eyes flashed but she nodded and slammed her cup down. "Fine! I was going to tell you who that waif summoned…"

Shrugging, Shirou pointed to the door as he took a sip of his tea.

Fuming as her gambit failed, Rin turned and stomped out, all the while cursing annoying mages under her breath. _First Kotomine and now Emiya!_

Nodding as Rin left, Shirou stood and left his empty cup on the bench. Easily tracking Saber to the small dojo out the back, he paused before opening the door. Applying his game face, he opened it and stepped in. And was struck dumb.

Saber sat in the path of a stray beam of sunlight. Her hair had burst into a corona of flame it seemed, blazing with light. Her fine European features were cast into soft relief, the harsh lines of battle faded to reveal to his eyes at least, a beautiful girl. _Must be magic. She's a monster through and through._

Saber was fully aware that Shirou stood there, observing her. For the entire night she had thought and felt guilt worm its way through her like a virus. She had gained a secondary objective for the war. The first was of course the Grail. But the second…was to not let Shirou get hurt either through her action or inaction.

"I know you're awake, Saber. You're draining my magic more than if you'd sleep."

Emerald eyes snapped open and she gazed at Shirou. Standing and walking close to him, she looked up at him. "Shirou, I would prefer it if my master didn't try and get himself killed for my sake."

Hackles raising, Shirou glared angrily at Saber. "I didn't do that for you. I did it so I wouldn't be knocked out of the war. I will not let another disaster like the one you caused" he growled and watched the Servant wince at his words.

"Nevertheless, don't do it again. I am the fighter, you are the Master."

Nodding shortly, Shirou pointed. "It's time to eat. Join me if you want."

Saber watched him walk away and frowned faintly. _The wounds go deeper than I ever imagined. _Blushing faintly as her stomach growled, she walked at a fast clip towards where Shirou had vanished. _Hunger is the enemy. But extravagance is the enemy of the modest and humble. _Many times on a war campaign she had eaten with the men. Mouldy bread and off meat to sustain them during the winter months

A/N: Alrighty! A heavily character-development driven chapter. Now, I know some of you may be thinking, "This isn't Shirou." This is Shirou, just different. I'm exploring a different premise here. Also, I'm trying to humanise the characters a bit more. Make them flawed.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter5

Shirou sat in class and gazed out the window. Saber still troubled him. Oh, he had at the time brushed off Rin's words. But they plagued him, messed with his head. _Great. The entire focus for my life thus far has been thrown a googly. Fantastic_ he grumbled silently.

And remembered.

_Flashback_

"_You want me to hide?" Saber asked with disbelief. What kind of master was she living with? One that didn't tell the people he was living with about what was going on, apparently._

"_Basically…yeah. Sakura doesn't know anything about servants or magi. And frankly, I'd rather not freak her out. She's a good friend" he explained to Saber, all the while wondering why he was explaining. His command should have been sufficient._

"_Sempai! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Sakura called out as she sat at the table with the meal all laid out._

_Shirou sighed. "Look, just stay hidden. You can come out sword blazing if someone attacks and I'll deal with the aftermath. Otherwise…don't be seen." Turning, he called back to Sakura. "Be there in a minute, Sakura!"_

"_So I am to act as a sentinel until you return or you need me?" she asked. Doing such a thing would not be bad. The magic of Gae Bolg still troubled her and sapped away at her strength. Her own magic reserves were equally low from healing herself. _

_Nodding, Shirou turned to leave. "Thankyou, Saber. If you protect Sakura whilst she resides here…you have my thanks." Whilst such words were ashes in his mouth, he didn't want the girl attacked by a Servant. Who knew what sadistic bastards had been called forth!_

"_I'll be back after school. Do try and rest. I will not suffer the risk of losing the Grail" he stated before closing the door._

_Saber frowned before nodding. Shedding her outfit and climbing into bed, she gazed up at the ceiling. Shirou was nothing like she imagined. First he was rude and offensive, then he saved her even if he claimed he didn't do it to save her and now…caring for her well-being. "Just what are you, Shirou?"_

_End Flashback_

Shirou continued to gaze out the window. Saber acted human…she was human. _Could it…perhaps have been an accident?_ Moments later and he obliterated the thought with memories of the past. _No!_

ASASASASASASASAS

"I'm home" he called out to the empty place. Rather unnecessarily. Since there was a barrier, he expected that Saber would already feel his presence within the complex. Doffing his shoes and proceeding inside, he wandered around aimlessly for a bit so his brain could settle. Talking with Saber whilst irritated could lead to…complications.

Opening a door and seeing her sleeping, he stood there just observing her. _This is the person that screwed up my life. So why don't I hate her more?_ He asked of himself. Nothing answered and if he was truthful, he'd be worried if something did. "She's sleeping. And here I wanted to talk."

Saber's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Shirou curiously. As he drew closer, more mana flooded from him and reinvigorated her. The closer she was to him, the better she felt. "What did you want to talk about?" It made her curious. Why would her Master want to talk with her?

Starting slightly at her words, he coughed and shook his head. "It can wait, Saber. Any disturbances today?" he asked, voice shifting back into a cool and businesslike form. Seeing her shake her head, he nodded. "Feeling any better? It's only going to get worse from here on out."

Sitting up, she was glad that she had chosen to wear her clothes half-way during the day after hunger forced her to the kitchen. "I was able to sleep most of the day. I'm almost fully healed. Still a little pain from the Gae Bolg though" she murmured. Privately, she suspected that the muscle had healed wrong due to the emotions twisting the provided magic.

"You slept all day?" Shirou inquired before shaking his head. "Whatever."

Saber's head snapped around. "Somebody is approaching" she murmured. Unable to discern who the magic belonged to disturbed her. It felt…wicked. Corrupted.

"It's probably just Sakura."

"If that's the case, I shall remain here. But be wary, Shirou. Something is off with her."

Snapping an angry glare towards Saber, he nonetheless nodded. He had felt her magic too, how twisted it felt. But having Saber state it only made it offensive to him. "Very well. I'll bring you dinner after we have eaten." Turning, he left and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Just like a dog, eating after their Master" she murmured and clenched the blanket tight in her hand.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou looked at the banquet before him. The smell was amazing. Fujimura surprisingly hadn't launched herself onto the table to consume everything. He himself was close to doing that!

"Wow Sakura! It looks amazing!" Taiga exclaimed as her eyes played over the gourmet food.

Shirou nodded and smiled at Sakura before his eyes landed on the cushion next to him. _Saber should be here. I'm indebted to her for saving me_ he thought. Before his eyes, a ghostly image of Saber appeared, eating the rice. In the background, Fujimura was counting out the meatballs.

Starting as Fujimura shoved her bowl before him, he filled it from the contained and passed the bowl back even as he continued to gaze at the cushion with a troubled expression. _I don't like her. But that doesn't mean she can't eat with us. I'm treating her like a dog_ he thought bitterly.

"What's the matter, Sempai?" Sakura asked. The troubled expression on his face worried her. Normally he projected an air of confidence or around her, an air of care. But now his face was twisted slightly.

"One for you, two for me. Divide it up and we get eight meatballs a piece" Taiga happily exclaimed. Sakura's meatballs were truly amazing. So moist and meaty.

"Hold that thought" Shirou stated and rose. Proceeding to Saber's room, he entered without knocking. "Saber. Come with me. You must eat" he ordered. Seeing her stay where she was, his hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Despite being a warrior, she was light. "I won't have my servant go hungry, even if I don't like you."

Saber frowned. "Is this smart? Introducing me makes them targets."

Shirou paused. Could he make Sakura a target, just to feed Saber? "It doesn't matter. They won't be targeted if we guard them" he stated before dragging her to the dining room, her protesting all the way. "Saber, be quiet. You're eating here even if I have to order you" he hissed.

Saber stopped protesting and simply looked at him. "Using a command seal for this is truly stupid" she hissed back before standing and clasping her hands before her. Seconds later and her stomach rumbled, just loud enough for Shirou to hear.

"Listen to your stomach. I refuse to die if a servant attacks before you eat because you're too hungry" he stated before opening the door.

Sakura stared at the blonde women that appeared with envy. The woman was truly beautiful. Stunning, really. Utterly flawless. She screamed purity. Whilst she…Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she continued to stare stupidly.

"This is Saber. She's going to be staying here for awhile. Apparently it was part of my old man's last request that she guard me for a while" he stated before sitting, lying his ass off.

"Shirou…" she whispered before sitting. She knew her master would not budge on this. Despite his dislike…or even hatred of her, he seemed unwilling to denigrate her.

"This means it's six meatballs per person" he announced and waited for the Fujimura Volcano to erupt.

"Over my dead body!" Taiga screamed and if one looked real close, they could see that her teeth resembled that of a tigers for a moment. "Shirou, what exactly are you thinking? You can't let random girls stay with you. You're not running a hotel you know!"

Shirou turned to look at Fujimura. "You're quite right. I'm not. That said, it was in my old man's will she protect me and…well…she can't protect me from a motel" he stated calmly and plucked up a meatball, enjoying the flavour. "And what's wrong with an extra person or two?"

"An extra person or two? You're telling me you've got more girls stashed here?!" Taiga demanded as all sorts of lurid thought echoed through her mind. Thoughts of late night rendezvous and the like.

"Sempai, are you stashing girls?" Sakura asked. Truly, if that was the case she felt betrayed. She thought that Shirou was getting closer to her but…already, the seeping doubts were crowding her mind. _Am I not good enough for sempai?_

"Of course not! I've got you and now Saber! I don't need to stash more girls, I've got the cutest ones right here!" Shirou announced in a panic. He didn't want to upset Sakura and had unknowingly blurted out something he had just been thinking.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson and ducked her head with a secret smile splitting her face. _Sempai thinks I'm cute!_

Saber's reaction was much more…interesting. _Shirou thinks…I'm cute. No, he's lying. He's clearly an accomplished liar. _But gauging by Sakura's reaction, she doubted her belief. _It doesn't matter. _

"Where exactly did your father find this foreigner?! An escort service?!" Taiga demanded. Bodyguards were supposed to be massive and ugly, not slight and beautiful. _ Am I not good enough, not strong enough?_

Shirou turned and glared. To dare imply such a breach of honour was almost tantamount to declaring war. "No. She comes specially trained from a school in the mountains" he snapped out. Taiga was getting more and more irritating of late. He was a grown man damnit!

"I was sent here only recently because the school I was at only recently received the summons" Saber stated and looked at Taiga out of the corner of her eye. The woman was undoubtedly strong but she lacked the killer instinct that truly made a warrior great.

"Alright. If you're here to protect him, let's find out just how good you are" Taiga declared and stood.

Shirou sighed before nodding discreetly at Saber. Standing and walking to the dojo, he whispered to the servant. "Don't kill her" he requested.

Saber nodded.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou sat next to Sakura and smiled reassuringly at the purple-haired teen. "Don't worry. Saber won't beat Fujimura that badly" he reassured and winced at Taiga's shout of anger. Looking at Saber, he allowed his magic to flood her. Taiga would only admit defeat if she was truly trounced.

Well…that and he wanted to see her taken down a few…well…make that quite a few pegs.

Taiga had her holstered kendo sword by her side and glared at Saber. Shirou's words had pissed her off and now her blood sung in her veins. She felt alive once more!

Saber's eyes widened fractionally as Shirou flooded her with magic. Whilst she could have taken down Taiga even at her lowest level, she understood what the rush of magic meant. _Devastate her._

"Alright. First to three mock-fatal hits wins" she announced cheerfully before drawing her kendo sword and charging.

Saber dodged each of the strikes effortlessly, form fluidly sliding between strikes as if she was making the sword go where she wanted. Seeing a weak spot, she ducked under Taiga's guard and punched the nerve cluster in Taiga's wrist, making her drop the sword. Grabbing it in mid-fall and assuming her favourite stance, she smiled.

Taiga pulled the sheathed blade from her back holster and grinned. Whilst the sword Saber had taken was a practice one, this was her favourite kendo sword. It had a metal rod going right down the centre and was barely covered by the bamboo. It could break bones upon striking.

Saber knew that the blade Taiga was using was the real deal. The kendo sword she held was but a paltry stick in comparison. Smirking, she blurred past Taiga and jammed two fingers into the nerve cluster just under Fujimura's ribs. Thusly paralysed, she poked the tip of her kendo stick up, aimed right at Fujimura's heart. "One to me."

Shirou watched Saber and Taiga battle. That first victory to Saber had gotten Taiga hopping mad.

Saber easily deflected several strikes before leaping up and planting her feet on the ceiling. Rocketing back down and bringing her sword down until it gently tapped Fujimura's collarbone, she nodded. "Two to me. Give up" she advised. And gasped as Fujimura rammed the end of the stick into her abdomen and winded her.

"One to me" Taiga stated smugly and then shifted her blade to Saber's neck. "Two to me." About to bring the sword down and smack Saber on the head, she blanched as Saber reached up and grabbed the stick. Ripping it from her grasp and reversing it, she slammed the pommel into Taiga's neck, temporarily closing her airway. "I win."

"Good work, Saber" Shirou praised. Despite his orders, he knew Saber had gone easy on Taiga to not humiliate her. Seeing Taiga choke and try to get air, he shook his head. "Shouldn't have challenged her, Taiga" he stated.

Saber felt a rush of pride fill her. _He is proud of me_ she thought. Most Master's merely saw Servant's skills as acceptable and them as the true lords. But that wasn't so in this case. She knew that the orange-haired boy harboured no doubts about just how easily she could dispatch him.

Breaking from the coughing fit, Taiga pouted. She harboured no ill will to Saber. It had been a fight and she had lost. Just meant that now she had a measuring stick to grow to. But still…"Some freak is stealing Shirou from me."

Shirou sighed and shook his head.

Sakura was stunned. Kendo had seemed so noble during the practice sessions but what she had just witnessed…it was visceral and bloody. They were truly trying to hurt each other! That said…her blood was roaring in her ears. But there was also jealousy. The way Shirou was proud of Saber…

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou blinked at the sight of Taiga and Sakura in kimono's. _Sakura looks…amazing_ he thought and his gaze settled on Sakura with carnal hunger.

Feeling the ferocity of the gaze, Sakura blushed and ducked her head. _Sempai likes it!_ She thought to herself and applauded her choice of attire.

"You cannot be serious. I must stay with Shirou to protect him" Saber complained. She was being forced to spend time with Fujimura and had been promised lots of "juicy gossip" concerning Shirou. Whilst curious to find out what made her master tick, she was unwilling to abandon her duty.

Turning to Fujimura, he nodded. "I have to agree with her, Taiga. What if an assassin gets into my room?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Fujimura glared. "No! I will not let you and Saber be in the same room! You're both teenagers and thus, can't be trusted together. I'd trust you and Sakura since she's too pure, but not you and Saber!"

Sakura swooned at the thoughts that cascaded through her mind. _In a room…alone with sempai…silk sheets…_She had to act quickly to stem the geyser of blood that was set to erupt from her nose.

Saber looked at Sakura with distrust. She had felt the spike of lust in the room and knew the source. Looking down at her own kimono, she somehow felt…off. Sakura made it look beautiful and wispy. On her though…it felt improper. Useless. What point would it have should they be attacked. Fortunately her blade lay under her futon.

Sighing, Shirou took Saber aside. "Look. Stay with them till they fall asleep them come to my room. I'll have a futon set up for you" he whispered before walking out the door.

_My master is truly devious_ Saber thought. Whilst a front-line warrior, she could value strategy.

Saber winced at Taiga's scream of, "Saber, you look so cute!" _I'm cruel, leaving her with Taiga._

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou was startled awake by the sliding door opening and Saber walking in. Pointing to the futon a metre away from him, he turned over and slipped once more into the waiting embrace of oblivion.

Saber shivered at just how cold the room was. It was freezing! Yet Shirou was sleeping peacefully. Slipping under the covers and wincing at just how cold it was, she looked at Shirou. _Perhaps…I could sleep there. I must be well rested after all._ Getting out and tugging her futon over, she slipped under and pulled Shirou's blanket over her own form, rejoicing in the blazing heat he exuded.

ASASASASASASASAS

Taiga was furious. That little sneak had vanished during the night and she knew where the blonde had gone. Slamming over Shirou's door, she was struck dumb by the sight.

Saber had curled up with Shirou, their foreheads pressing together and limbs entwined. But what struck her dumb was the look of peace on Shirou's face. Normally he looked tormented in sleep but now…

Saber's eyes fluttered open and when she realised how close she was to Shirou, gulped and slid back. Fujimura was the least of her worries. Based on what she had been told, Shirou had a ferocious temper and truly, she didn't want to awaken it. She wasn't scared of what he'd do to her, but she was scared he'd break their bond.

He was perhaps the second strongest in this war with the strongest being Illyasviel. With him, she stood the best chance of victory.

Shirou slowly opened his eyes, missing the feeling of warmth and comfort. Seeing a blushing Saber and an outraged Taiga, he put together the pieces. Instead of ranting or raving, he merely stood and walked into the bathroom without a word.

"You fucked up, Saber. Big time. It's better if he yells" Taiga stated before turning and humming a merry tune. Today was looking better and better.

Shirou sighed and leant against the shower wall and let the hot spray ease his tense muscles. "The hell was she thinking…" he asked softly. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to wake up without nightmares, to feel so warm. Shaking his head, he quickly washed and exited.

ASASASASASASASAS

Sakura was curious yet hopeful. Saber had been sending discreet glances at Shirou for the entire breakfast but he had just been ignoring her and eating mechanically. _Maybe…maybe something happened_ she thought hopefully. Finishing, she smiled. "Time to go, Shirou" she announced pleasantly and got a warm nod in return. It chilled her. His eyes were…dark and dead.

Saber winced as Shirou stood. "Shirou…you shouldn't go to school" she announced, careful to dodge any mentioning of servants or the war.

"No, Saber. I will go and you will not stop me" he stated and everyone rocked back on their metaphorical heels at the anger barely restrained within the words.

Saber was speechless. She thought they had been slowly bridging the distance but the raw hatred…it went beyond even their first meeting.

Looking at Taiga, she followed when the woman motioned her into an annex.

"Saber, Shirou is…difficult. He hasn't let anyone close in years. He keeps everyone out. He's…afraid. He loved his parents and they were massacred."

Saber shuddered. The family had nothing but bad memories for her.

"The fact you were in the same bed as him…it's shocking. He's convinced himself that no girl could ever like him with those scars. Only Sakura has managed to get him to open up and even then…he's still a shade of his former self."

Saber winced. Yep, she had fucked up.

"Talk to him, Saber. Get this smoothed out. He's only gone this way a few times and each time he has…the longer he stays like that, the worse it gets till it all bursts out."

Saber sighed before nodding.

ASASASASASASASAS

Sakura and Taiga kept their distance from Shirou. They didn't want to be close to him if he snapped. Watching him cross the school boundary and gasp then clutch his chest, Taiga gestured for Sakura to attend to him as she hurried on ahead.

Sakura approached Shirou before stopping as he straightened up and continued onward. _Saber…what the hell did you do to MY sempai?!_

Shirou winced. That had felt foul, like the blackest of magic's. It had felt like he was inhaling sludge, the magic was so thick in the air. Feeling a servant, he cast about and frowned. They were excellent at masking their presence. "Damn. Just what I need" he swore. "Shit rolls downhill. And I'm at the bottom."

Walking to class, he paused at seeing Tosaka. "Tosaka" he stated shortly and hurried to class. _Really, why is everyone bursting at the seams for her? It's like everyone here has a sock fetish or something_ he thought and snorted with amusement. Really, every time he had heard one of the guys talking about Tosaka, it had always been about her legs.

Tosaka was furious. Emiya hadn't brought his servant again _How dare he! He's pathetic! I am so killing him tonight for his incompetence! _She ranged whilst maintaining her façade.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou walked around the school. It was nearing evening and he was seeking clues about Mitsuzuri. He had asked a few of her acquaintances and come up empty. Issei had told him about it and so he had decided to help since the Ryudo was almost falling asleep as he walked.

Continuing to walk, he turned and looked at Rin Tosaka who was glaring at him. "What the hell do you want?! My day's already screwed" he growled and flexed his fingers as if wanting to call an orb into creation.

Rin for her part was caught off guard. The anger directed at her was startling and she sought to regain the initiative.

"If you're not gonna say anything, good. I don't want to deal with your mouth" he snapped and started to walk away.

"Wait, Emiya. How stupid are you, not bringing your servant with you?"

"Yeah. Real bright. Bring an unknown girl to school who happens to be my servant. How would I explain that, Miss Prodigy?" he growled out and started to draw upon his magic.

Rin glared and pulled the sleeve back on her left arm. Walking down the stairs and flexing her own magic circuits. "You may as well wear a big red sign on your back saying, "Please kill me."

"Why would I be a target. We're only supposed to…ah crap" he grunted and eyed Rin.

"Tell me…have you heard of a curse called Ganderschunten?" she asked pleasantly as the tip of her finger glowed with shadowy energy.

"Tell me…have you heard of a term called splattered?" he retorted and rapidly formed the orb into being.

Rin snickered. "You think you can hit me with that. It's too slow" she stated smugly before unleashing a massive wave of Gand at Shirou.

Instead of throwing it, he blocked all of the Gand attacks and let the orb fade. "Seems you're the slow one. And inept one" he snapped back, magic roaring to be let out. Turning and running, he shot down the hallway and dodged waves of that curse. "Remind me not to give you any sharp objects!" he snapped as he turned and leapt down the stairs.

Shuddering as he landed, he spun and formed an orb in his hands. Watching Tosaka leap, he hurled it as fast as possible. However…his aim was off due to Tosaka's skirt slipping up and showing to him what all the males in the school drooled about. The orb blew past Tosaka and detonated against the wall. Ten feet of concrete and glass exploded out.

Landing and looking at the devastation, she blushed furiously and glared at Emiya.

"Black, huh? Big surprise" he stated and grinned at her blush and trembling arm. Taking off sprinting, he gasped as a few Gand struck his arm and cracked the bone down the middle.

Racing down another set of stairs and cradling his arm, he wove around the bursts of shadowy magic and entered a classroom. Running to a window and swearing as the sky turned milky from a barrier, he looked around before grinning broadly. Picking up two broken metal chair legs, he waited.

When she attacked, he'd blow open the wall and pelt her with the projectiles. Foolproof.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber sat on her futon in Shirou's room and waited. _Where is he?_ She thought angrily. It was evening and he wasn't home yet. _That's it, I'm going after him. We need to talk._ Grabbing her sword and rushing out, she missed Taiga smiling.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 5 is here! Now before you rant at me for my "inner fangirl" with them sleeping together like that, I found it crucial to explore Shirou's character more. He's flawed, massively so. He is the armour and Saber is the Bodkin Arrow. Also, it will force Sakura into action and make her less like Hinata "Wallflower" Hyuuga.

Also, about the comment concerning Rin's socks. Within the many circles I frequent and fics I've read, so many authors find them to be irresistable. Focus on something new! Geez...I was mocking the authors that idolise that facet of Rin. Don't like that...hey, the x button is right there! *Points*


	6. Chapter 6

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Sakura watched Saber bolt towards the school. _What…what the hell is she doing? Sempai doesn't want to see her!_ As the blonde drew close, Sakura was seized by a vicious impulse and stuck her foot out just as the woman passed and sent her sprawling.

Saber had noticed the move and had moved to avoid it but…something had grabbed her foot. It had been foul and loathsome. Sakura's magic. Slowly rising up on skinned arms which were rapidly healing, she glared at Sakura. "What do you think you're doing? Shirou could be in trouble!"

Sakura shook her head. "You hurt Sempai. What did you do?" Sakura asked but the weight behind the words made it more of a demand.

About to start running again, Saber took a deep breath and shook her head. "I can't tell you that" she coolly said before taking off again.

Sakura grimaced and shook her head before continuing to walk towards Shirou's place. "I'll just ask Fujimura what Saber did. She'll tell me."

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou waited until the door was about to open before shifting his aim and threw the roiling ball of magic at the door and covered his face. As it struck the door, it seemed to battle through some kind of shield before it struck the door.

The door exploded outwards in a barrage of fire and wood and Shirou trembled at the sight of the fire before tentatively making his way out. Tosaka was laid out on the floor, arm bleeding heavily from a few large splinters buried in her skin.

Tosaka grimaced and plucked the splinters out. Turning to Emiya, she raised her left hand and began to fire bolts of Gand once more, though her aim was slightly off.

Shirou ducked each and every bolt, the pain making Tosaka's aim go high. Reinforcing one of the metallic legs he held, he waited before slamming it into an over-charged Gand and sent it rocketing out the window to where it detonated against a tree, virtually disintegrating it.

Dropping the rapidly eroding chair leg and walking closer, he glared down at Tosaka and hovered his foot over her throat. "Do you yield?" he asked harshly. Truly, he was in a towering rage now! A second later and he snapped his head around as a scream tore through the school.

Leaving Tosaka there and seeking its source, he was surprised to find the Tosaka girl behind him all the way, wounds healing at a fair clip and a wince on her face.

"Damnit Emiya. That hurt" she grumbled and then gestured to the sleeve of her uniform. "You owe me a new shirt by the way."

Ignoring her babbling, Shirou descended some steps and burst into the room with Tosaka arriving right after him. And he had no clue what to do. He had prepared himself to fight, sure. But now…he was useless. He couldn't transfer magic to the obviously dying schoolgirl by his feet.

"Tosaka…" he asked cautiously. He didn't have to. She had already dropped to her knees and withdrawn a red gem. Watching as she chanted, he was struck by just how serious she looked. He approached magic with a carefree attitude whilst Rin clearly took it seriously, as her single focus in life.

He felt…useless. Not something he was used to. Now all his anger, all his magic…was useless. It was humbling. "For some reason…I've felt like this has happened before…"

Something was interfering with Tosaka's magic. It was enough to send it into disarray. "I can't concentrate" she complained. "Emiya, shut that door!" she ordered and went back to chanting.

Nodding, Emiya went to close the door but felt…something heading his way. Or rather, Tosaka's way. As tempting as it was to let it hit her, it would damn the student she was trying to save. Flinging his arm out, he screamed as the nail slammed into his elbow and destroyed the joint.

Moments later and the nail vanished but Shirou could still feel it grinding against the bone. Grabbing the invisible weapon was difficult, it was like grabbing water. Surrounding it with his magic, he ripped it out and it shot back through the window to it's owner.

"Oh, that bitch is dead" he grunted out. Ignoring Rin's protests and shutting the door, he barred it from the outside with the one remaining chair leg. Just because it was life and death didn't mean he couldn't piss off Tosaka after all.

Staggering down the steps and out into the massive yard, he caught sight of black and pink at the edge of the forest. _Another servant. Tosaka must be right, I do have a target painted on my back._ In all the hubbub, he had forgotten to call Saber or even how to.

For her part, Saber was lost. She could trace the magic link but that went as the crow flies, not through streets and the like. Even though it was still evening, she took to the rooves. She had suffered a blinding pain in her arm but when she looked, nothing had been there. So she knew that her Master was in trouble.

And she was failing in her newest pledge.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou entered the blackened forest and looked around as his magic reached out to sense any servant's in the proximity. Stumbling back to avoid a nail which ripped a tree in half, he traced it back to its owner and grumbled. _Great, Saber just fucked my day up._

It may have been unfair to blame Saber but his entire day had just started out on the wrong note. Dodging more nails that came hurtling at him, he cursed at finding himself trapped in a corner of trees, no escape possible.

"You did good evading me so far, human. But now this ends" Rider whispered and prepared her nail. She had been ordered by her Master to hunt down any and all Masters on the campus and to kill them. And she was obeying.

Shirou glared at Rider. "Bitch" he grunted out before Rider threw the nail at his midsection. Eyes wide to greet his death, he dropped to the ground and responded with a pulsating ball of magic thrown right at the tramp's midsection. Rolling to his feet and running towards the edge of the forest, he dodged each nail strike.

If he could just escape the forest, they'd be on even footing, relatively. She wouldn't have the advantage but neither would he. But as he approached the border, he let out a gasp as another tail punctured his calf and stuck out the front. Whipped upside down, he groaned before gazing at Rider.

"You thought you could escape me, my fly? Foolish boy…in here, I am the predator and you, the prey" she whispered as she circled him. The nail she carried whipped out to gouge him. Blood trickled down the boy and she grinned at the sight. This boy was fun!

"Hah! You're pathetic. You're the weakest of all the servants I've fought. Even Lancer was stronger than you" he spat out, a globule of bloody saliva smacking her in the cheek. Moments later and he let out a scream as Rider reversed the nail and ploughed the blunt end into his destroyed elbow.

"Care to revise that opinion, Master of Saber?" she asked. "Why hasn't your servant come?" she asked, amusement in her voice. "Summon her…I want to see the look on her face as I kill you and deny her dreams!"

"Fuck you! I don't need her" Shirou ground out. Hearing the sound of Gand being fired, he grinned as they smacked into the chain holding him and destroyed it, shattered links raining around him. Crashing to the ground and whimpering as his tortured elbow was jolted, he nodded thankfully at an irritated Tosaka. "Thanks."

Glaring at the fellow teen and pulling a hankerchief from her pocket, she quickly bound the wound so the blood wouldn't seep everywhere. "I would have been here sooner but some jackass sealed the door" she muttered, giving Shirou the gimlet eye. "A servant?" she inquired.

"Yeah. A Rider I think. How'd you know?"

"Already sensed another master at school. You didn't? Wow…the amazing Shirou doesn't know something" she retorted and grinned at his scowl. "Surely the barrier must have tipped you off" she continued.

Frowning, Shirou shook his head. "A school is just a place. Doesn't mean it had to have been someone attending the school" he stated, trying to regain the high-ground as it were. Looking warily at Tosaka, he frowned faintly. "Did you put up the barrier? I know you'd do anything to win."

Shaking her head, she glared. "Whilst true, I draw the line at consuming souls or having my servant do it."

Shirou sighed before nodding. "Thanks for the help, Tosaka. She would have killed me."

Tosaka blushed. "When you die, I want to be the one responsible for it!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou looked around curiously. The mansion was enormous but it had an empty feeling. He had noticed Archer following them when they entered and the restrained urge to kill was making him nervous. _I have no problem mouthing off when I'm gonna die but now…_

Sitting down where Tosaka pointed, he continued to glance around. No overt signs she was a mage but there was a disturbing amount of those red gems sitting around innocuously. _It's as if she's prepared for a siege_ he thought.

Tosaka unwrapped the bandage around Shirou's arm and blinked in astonishment. Sure, he had recovered rapidly from Berserker's attack but it was still amazing to see the deep gouge was mostly healed. "This is amazing" she murmured, finger tracing the sensitive flesh to see if it was just an illusion.

Shirou giggled before blushing, mortified. That section of his arm had always been tickling and Tosaka's light touch wasn't helping at all!

"You did the same thing when Berserker decided to chop you up like raw fish. The only thing that makes sense to my understanding of magic is that somehow…Saber is healing you."

Blinking, Shirou turned pensive. "Thanks, Tosaka. But I have to get home."

"Berserker is Hercules!" Tosaka shouted out and watched as Shirou paused. "Yeah, the greatest of the Greek heroes and Son of Zeus. He's way out of our league."

Shirou nodded. "For now, he is" he murmured before walking out the door.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber was sitting on her futon in her room, outwardly calm but inside…she was worried. When she had gotten to the school and found Shirou's blood in first the classroom and then in the forest with the stench of another servant in the air, she had immediately sought the servant but found nothing.

But judging from the lack of blood actually lost, he had somehow escaped. Now the only thing she could do was wait for him to return. She needed to talk to him. Their lives and success in the war depended on it.

Looking up as Taiga entered, she nodded to the kendo master.

"Do you know what we're having for dinner, Saber" Taiga enquired enthusiastically as she was wont to do.

Saber had been too embroiled in her own thoughts but as she sniffed the air, her mouth started to water. "Don't know. But it smells good" she stated and plastered a smile on her face to convince the Fujimura heir.

"It's one of Sakura's special dishes!" Fujimura exclaimed and with a rumbling gut, raced back to the kitchen to try and steal tastes from the cooking.

As Fujimura departed, Saber noticed Shirou limp through the gate. If she didn't catch him now, then dinner would be strained and he likely wouldn't be able to eat. Opening the door and walking out, she confronted Shirou just before he entered.

"What do you want, Saber?" Emiya asked as his eyes flashed.

"We need to talk, Shirou. Now."

Sighing, he decided to get this out of the way. Walking over to a stone bench overlooking a pond, he turned to Saber. "Speak."

Nodding, Saber clasped her hands before her. "Shirou. Last night, I did as you requested and snuck out of Fujimura's room and into yours. When I got into your room, I find it freezing. When I got into my own bed, I found it too cold and thus I would be unable to sleep. Desiring to gain sleep to protect you, I pulled it closer."

Shirou frowned and continued to glare at Saber.

"I honestly did not mean for any of this to happen" she continued. She had fully intended to wake up before he had or Fujimura had discovered she was missing but…

Sighing, Shirou dropped his head. "Fujimura told you about how I don't like people close, didn't she?" he asked softly and took Saber's silence as an affirmative. "She was right. Yes, I had a good sleep last night. But don't do it again" he stated before shaking his head. "Let's go eat."

As they went back inside, Shirou sighed as a stray thought flitted through his mind. _I wouldn't mind getting another nights decent sleep_ he thought.

ASASASASASASASAS

Dinner was still strained. Sakura was covertly glaring at Saber, Fujimura was guzzling the food and the tenseness between Saber and Shirou from that morning had vanished.

Sakura was quite angry but hid it well behind a rapidly made mask of happiness. Somehow…somehow, Saber and Shirou had made up from whatever happened. She could see her chance with sempai rapidly shrinking. Accidentally snapping a pair of chopsticks and blushing, she got a new pair.

Each time she stabbed it into the food, she imagined it was Saber she was stabbing. _Damnit, she's stealing Shirou from me!_ She thought.

Saber watched Sakura discreetly each time she took a bite to eat. The bangs which framed her face allowed her to do so. It had been invaluable when in her castle and it was even more useful now. She could sense that Sakura was getting angrier and angrier and with how the plate was cracking under her chop-sticks stabbing the plate, it was not good.

She felt…more at ease around Shirou. The sense of hostility was fading around him. It wasn't being replaced by anything but the anger was fading. As dinner finished, she almost sighed with relief as Taiga and Sakura left, the latter shooting her a filthy glare as she was bustled out.

Shirou sat down at the table and passed a cup of tea. For some reason, he found his hatred falling away. It was easier to hate someone you didn't meet, someone who hadn't saved your life.

"You'll be staying in the room next to mine. Honestly…I don't trust you to sleep in my room. Yet."

Saber, about to say she had to sleep in the same room as him for safety reason, stopped. And considered. He had said yet which implied there was a time in the future he would allow her to stay in his room. And considering how he had acted that morning, he had come a long way. "That will be fine." Standing to go to her room, she looked back over her shoulder. "Thankyou, Shirou."

Shirou sighed as Saber left for her own room before walking outside and sitting back down on the same bench he had before. "What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to hate her!" he raged. Unable to sit still, he conjured a ball of magic and sent it careening into a tree. Watching the tree explode, he flopped backwards and sighed before closing his eyes.

Saber lay awake in her room. The destruction of the tree had made her sit upright in shock before lying down as she sensed nothing wrong with her Master, merely troubled. Waiting as he fell into sleep and relaxed his mental barriers, she tentatively felt along their connection and immersed herself in a memory.

She wanted to know her master. At any cost.

_Flashback_

_Shirou was wheeled into a special ward in the hospital. The sounds of harsh panting and screaming could be heard throughout the entire unit and it put his mind on edge. Coming up to two pairs of rails at rough waist height, he gulped as he realised what was going to happen._

_During his incarceration in the bed, his leg muscles had atrophied. Magic had been unable to counter such a slow, steady decay. _

"_Come on, Mr Emiya. Grab the rails" one of the cute orderlies requested and she wasn't fazed in the slightest by the glare she was sent. She had dealt with rougher patients than this._

_Shirou reached out and tentatively gripped the rails. They were slick under his sweaty grasp. He was afraid of just how much this would hurt. The simple physio he had gone through had been agony and they was just moving his legs back and forth. Gripping the rails tight, he slowly pulled himself to his feet._

Oh god, the pain!_ His mind screamed. Leaning heavily on the rails and panting harshly, he refused to give up. This was just one more trial…one more obstacle in the way of vengeance. Shuffling along like a decrepit old man, he slipped and slammed to the floor, a weak moan of pain coming from him._

_The nurse winced and started to move forward to help the boy when he thrust a hand out._

"_Don't! I have to do this!" he rasped out._

"_Prideful idiot" she muttered. You had to break the pride of people sometimes to get them to accept help. _

_Shirou groaned and reached up to the rails. Wrapping hands around the rails, he surged the odd energy within him. It was a bizarre energy. It allowed him to do things which ordinarily he wouldn't be able to. Wrapping hands around the rails, he slowly heaved himself up, joints screaming at him to just lie down._

_Slowly, so slowly he hauled himself to his feet and rested on one of the rails with breath coming fast. Where he had been, the ground was exceptionally hot, almost scalding hot. Staggering to the end of the rails, he slowly turned before making his way back. Stumbling and catching himself, he collapsed into the chair under the amazed stare of the nurse._

"_Incredible" she whispered. Returning him to the room in which he dwelled and ordering him a drink of lemonade as a reward, she didn't notice the man lurking in the shadows._

_Shirou weakly looked up as a man entered. It was the man who saved him! "H-hello mister" he choked out. Meeting the man who had saved his life brought up emotions he'd rather not bother him. He was too tired…_

"_Shhhh. I've come to you with an offer. How would you like for me to adopt you?" Kiritsugu Emiya asked he sat on the chair and looked at Shirou. _

_Shirou looked up with bright eyes. This kind man…wanted him as a son? He was no fool, he knew his parents had died. But for some reason…he could bring no memory of them to mind. Whenever he remembered his earlier life, he was alone. "I…I'd love to. But why me? I'm…I'm damaged." Sniffling, he waited for the rejection._

"_Yes, you're damaged. But that just makes you better. If you survive this…you'll be stronger than anyone else."_

"_Alright…I'd love to be adopted by you." Those words had sealed the deal. A man who could talk so caringly was truly someone you cling to._

"_Good boy. Now close your eyes and keep them closed." _

_Shirou did so and he heard the man step close. And he started chanting. Deciding to let him do as he wished, he caught the words, "Five Point Star: Release" before he felt drowsiness claim him._

_End Flashback_

"What on earth was that…" Saber asked herself. That bit at the end disturbed her. What had Kiritsugu done? Clearly not healed him since the scars were still there. But based on the other memories Shirou had, the man had never used sorcery again. _What did you do, Kiritsugu?_

A/N: Alright! Some mystery! Sorry if you think the Rider fight was a little dull but I figured if Saber was there, she could trace Shinji. Thanks for ya reviews! Hope you enjoyed that flashback by the way. I've seen people go through that so I tried to emulate it a bit. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

A/N: Alright. Before you begin, I must warn you. There are questionable and disturbing topics in this chapter including rape or mentions of it as well as some bad swearing. Aside from that...enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sakura walked to Shirou's room and opened it. As usual, he was standing there just finishing getting dressed. "Good morning sempai. Breakfast is ready" she exclaimed cheerfully and watched him get ready. She was fanatical in her devotion to him. Whatever he asked, she would gladly do.

"Oh, hey Sakura. I feel a little guilty making you do all the work" he exclaimed regretfully. Moments later and Saber appeared behind Sakura, staring at him firmly.

"It's alright. Doesn't bother me a bit" Sakura stated, unaware of Saber behind her.

"Shirou. Are you coming to breakfast this morning?" Saber inquired and felt a moment of satisfaction as Sakura froze. Stepping past Sakura and closing the door, she stared at Shirou. "Shirou. You must promise me that if anything like yesterday ever happens, you will summon me. You cannot afford the risk."

Shirou snorted before nodding reluctantly. "Fine. If I'm ever attacked by another servant, I'll summon you. Now can we get to breakfast?" he inquired. Walking past Saber and opening the door, he sighed. "You should be nicer to Sakura, Saber. I know her magic is twisted but…she's a nice girl. And she's a good friend."

Saber watched him go. "I can't, Shirou. Something about her just…puts me on edge."

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou watched as Saber packed away enough food to feed three people. He didn't bother saying anything to Fujimura. He wanted to see her reaction when she found out that there was no more food. Amused, he ate his own meal that he had guarded zealously.

Saber knew it was wrong to eat so much but…it all tasted so good! Whilst not completely used to Japanese cuisine yet, Sakura was clearly a master of food. Blushing faintly as she realized just how much she ate, she placed her chopsticks together and on top of her bowl. "Thank-you. It was excellent."

Seconds later and Taiga erupted in disbelief, shaking the bowls which had held her favorite food. "No…she ate it all…I need all my energy for dealing with those brats" she whined and slumped down, heavily depressed.

"Is something the matter with Saber?" Sakura asked, almost shattering a molar over how hard her teeth clenched after asking that.

"No…everything's fine. I think she was just up late practicing" he mused. He couldn't remember anything from the night before. Just a vague sense of uneasiness and a dream of when he had been at the hospital.

Saber sighed and recalled what she had seen in the dream. "My Master is a stubborn one. He will not let anything stand in his way" she stated aloud. Drawing her invisible blade and walking outside, she drew willingly on Shirou's magic. Before her shimmered a man in golden armor as the magic she used created a phantasm.

Raising her sword and leaping forward, she brought the blade up in a mean slash with both her hands holding the blade so it pointed down naturally. The golden being leapt back and she sprang forward, intending to gut the foe. Cursing as he once more leapt away, Saber came thundering in once again and tried to pierce the defense.

But the foe's defense was amazing. Each time her blade was swung, a sword would appear in mid-air to block the strike. Though each attack dented the swords, they were replaced instantly by another blade.

Racing at him once more and continuing once he dodged, she slammed into the wall of the house feet first and flipped backward with her sword held parallel to her so she was a spinning wheel of bladed death. Blocked once more, she did however succeed in forcing the golden figure to reveal his sword to block the strike.

Saber knew that she was drawing heavily on Shirou's reserves but for the moment ignored it. She could sense him in the city, his evil touch. She had to be able to take him down or Shirou would die.

"Pathetic, Saber. Or should I call you King Arturia? You're allowing the past to blind you, to weaken you" Gilgamesh sneered. Whilst just a phantasm, it was startling complete and even had the King's smug attitude. "Will you continue to be weak for the burned cripple?"

Glaring at the King of Heroes and charging once more, her form blurred as she sped up beyond mortal comprehension. Slamming her blade into Gilgamesh's sword barrier and cleaving right through it, she pulled back and drove the blade up through Gilgamesh's chin so it erupted from the apex of his skull.

Withdrawing the blade, she nodded. Even though on the "easy" setting with him just defending, he was still tough without Excalibur fully materialized. Carefully gauging Shirou's own reserves, she decided to stop for now. Walking back over to the porch, she sat down on it. _What the hell did you do, Kiritsugu?_

That issue had been troubling her for awhile now. There was nothing obvious in Shirou's magic that hinted at any kind of external magic. But he had done something. Gazing into the sky after taking a sip of water, she sighed and pondered.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou frowned as Tosaka pulled him into a classroom. "Someone's got a fetish" he muttered in regards to them being along in a classroom.

Tosaka fumed and twitched as if restraining the urge to strangle him. Just barely restraining anyway. "Emiya…I think we should team up. We don't stand a chance against Berserker alone and it only gets tougher from here on out. And this way we can watch each others backs."

About to deny the request just to irritate her, he paused to consider. She did raise good points. "Why should I ally with you? I could just kill you and have one less obstacle towards the Grail" Shirou stated callously.

Rin winced at that. He raised a good point. "Shirou…if we do that, we could cause a disaster like the last war. My father and yours went against each other in the last war."

Shirou paled at that. She was right. And though it galled him…he had to agree. "Fine." Moments later and he felt the immense magical draw upon his reserves, almost three quarters. _Must be Saber_ he thought and frowned. When she had done so, it had left him almost defenseless.

Rin smiled. "Good. Meet me on the roof during lunch. I may know a way to postpone this barrier."

Moments later and the door slammed open to reveal Issei looking between them as if he had caught them doing something lewd.

"No! I'm too late! She's corrupted you, Emiya!" Issei shouted out with fake tears trickling down his face. Walking up to Emiya, he snapped out a strange talisman and began chanting. "Spirit of devil and flesh of succubus, leave this poor boy free of your pathetic machinations" he chanted.

Rin's eyebrow was twitching rapidly at Issei's words. _Am I really that bad?_ She asked herself.

_No, you aren't_ Archer replied to her mentally. Seeing her smile, he continued. _You're far worse._

Rin almost used that last command seal. She even started to surge her magic for it. Glaring lethally where Archer stood, she caught Shirou shaking his head at Issei.

"Issei, stop. A demon of this power cannot be purged by such prayers!" Emiya replied, acting possessed and stumbling around. Stopping, he smiled. "We were…just agreed to a cessation of hostilities is all" he stated and to calm Issei, he shook his head. "You just worry about your own crush on her."

Issei felt his own eye twitching at Shirou's words. "Let's just get to class. And I don't have a crush on her."

The last thing Rin heard was, "Denial just isn't a river in Egypt I see."

_That barrier is getting stronger. Archer, have you located the nexus points yet?_ She asked the invisible servant and got a mental nod. "Good. We'll destroy them after school with Emiya. It will cement the alliance."

Walking out of the room and to her homeroom, she didn't see Sakura watching her with a jealous expression on her face.

_What are you doing with Sempai?!_

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou stepped out on the roof and took a moment to just gaze out over the city. From this perspective, the beauty belied the war that was raging within its limits. The mysterious gas attacks and everything…clearly Servant's harvesting souls.

_Must this city always be the battlefield for the collective greed of Magi?_ If he was frank with himself and he often was, it would probably be best to just wipe out the entire Magi Council. Wipe them out and keep the Grail for himself. Getting an idea, he smiled. _Perfect._

Walking over to Rin, he waited for her to open her eyes.

"About time. With this barrier…nexus points marked by sigils exist around the school. I know where they are. I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you in to build the trust" Rin began and opened her eyes to look at Shirou. She knew the position she was in. It was the 'Come hither and ravish me' position that intoxicated all the boys.

Leg cocked so the skirt rose a bit up her thigh and jumped pulled taut against her developing chest, her head was ducked as if demure and a sly smile on her lips. She had practiced often enough that it was committed to muscle memory.

"Thanks, Rin. I want to rip this barrier apart. Whoever is doing this…I'll make sure they meet Saber's blade" Emiya promised and an aura of darkness sprang up around him. Involving innocents in a war like this was not only wrong but anathema to him.

Seeing Sakura looking for him, he smiled but there was a touch of…force to it. He truly cared for her but…she was inactive. As if she expected him to come to her and confess. She was beautiful and sweet but…if she was with him, he'd drag her down into the horrific business of being a magi and being with him.

He knew he was far from light, far from pure. Oh, he wasn't corrupt but he existed in that grey realm between good and evil. He did what he had to in order to survive, no matter what.

"Alright Tosaka. After school then?" he inquired and got a sharp nod. "Good. See you later" he stated before turning and striding back down the steps. Noticing a new message on the bulletin board, he strode up and read it. "Oh…you've got to be fucking kidding me."

_School Dance_

_October Thirty-First_

Arranged around were pictures of lovey-dovey couples. Shirou felt as if there was the massive stone Gibraltar poised above his head. _Great. A dance on the most magically significant day of the year sans Beltaine. Just great. And since it's then, I'll have to go to make sure nothing happens. _

Seeing Sakura slowly making her way down the hall, he darted out of sight. Cowardly to be sure, but he convinced himself he was doing her a favour.

Ahhh, the power of self-delusion.

ASASASASASASASAS

The second the school bell rang, Shirou hurried up to the roof with Tosaka. Apparently the heiress had been busy so far today and had been destroying sigils. Now with the sun waning in the sky, there were only five left and they were in places that she couldn't reach alone.

Namely, the embarrassing places where she wouldn't dare trust Archer.

"Alright Emiya. There are five total. One in a classroom, one on a tree branch, one on a wall and two in the toilets" Rin stated and felt like grinning at Emiya's twisted face. So she did. It split her face like a jack o lantern.

Shuddering at the creepy grin and gesturing, they set to work.

Rin found the Shirou odd. At moments he would stop and grab the wall, face paling before straightening up and continuing. "What's the matter, Shirou?" she inquired. Having her ally getting sick or dying would be MOST inconvenient.

"It's…it's fine. Saber is just doing something. Since she's not dead, it's not an attack" he stated before continuing on.

Thus far, they had taken down the classroom, bathroom and wall ones. Now just the tree branch.

"Emiya, lift me up so I can reach it."

Lifting her up, he winced as his grafts stretched. They were tightening up. Grafts didn't grow as skin normally did and as such, there was always a risk of it tightening up.

Lifting her up, his hands accidentally slipped between the red jumped and her skirt, flush against the skin. However embarrassing, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. He hadn't ever touched a female like this and it felt…nice. The smoothness and warmth.

Rin's breath hitched in her throat. As he touched her, magic seemed to electrify his fingers which sent sparks through her. Struggling to focus, she sent magic in a counter-rotating spin and easily disabled the sigil. The sigil revolved slowly so as to continue sending magic out. By sending a burst of counter-rotating magic, it disabled it for a while.

Lowering her, they both had bright red faces. "Um…sorry Tosaka" he mumbled.

"I…It's okay" she murmured with a fiery blush upon her face. Attempting to quell it only brought back what the touch had felt like.

Shirou nodded before withdrawing two cans of drink from his backpack. One was milk tea for Rin and his own…

"Warm cola?! Eugh!" Rin bluntly announced, looking at his bizarre choice of liquids.

Shrugging, Shirou popped the top. "I like to try new things. Apparently some strange person called Yue is marketing it. Made a fortune too" he stated and took a sip before screwing his face up. "You're right. Eugh."

Snickering, Rin continued to sip at her drink with her cheeks still tinged pink. _His touch…felt like Archer's_ she thought and the flushed cheeks returned with a vengeance.

ASASASASASASASAS

Bidding goodbye to Rin and returning to the school ground, he gasped as the barrier tugged at his magical circuit and threatened to rip it out. "The hell…was that" he panted out. Staggering towards the source, he frowned. "We forgot to check the archery dojo? My head's getting cloudy"

Entering it and casting about with his eyes, he paled and stumbled back at the sight of the enormous sigil on the wall. _Damn…I need Tosaka for this. I might activate it prematurely if I act_ he thought, frozen. Sensing a servant nearby, he swung around and glared at Rider. Raising his hand, he was a second away from summoning Saber when…

"Go on, summon her Emiya" a cold voice taunted and from the shadows stepped Shinji Matou, a smug grin on his face. "You don't deserve such a powerful Servant. Only I do. Rider here will make do for now" he stated and stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Rider.

Smugly, he reached out and groped Rider, the lust and joy of power evident on his face.

Rider bit her lip to stop from stabbing Shinji through the throat. The little shit had taken liberties with her that no man ever had. But she was bound to him and should she slay him before his command seals vanished then her own soul would be forfeit. One of the nastier clauses of the Grail Wars.

Shirou growled deep in his throat. He was the first to admit he was sexist. He'd let girls get away with tons more stuff than he'd let girls. That said, he could see the distress plain as day in the way Rider held herself, arms angular and blood trickling down her chin from where she bit her lip.

"You miserable excuse for what ran down your whore-mothers leg!" Shirou snarled and leapt forward to attack Shinji. Moments later and he was slammed back by Rider who had ploughed her elbow into his mid-section. In the moment they were close, he heard a whispered, "Sorry."

"Good job, Rider! You are a good servant and even better in bed" Shinji mockingly applauded Rider and walked close to the downed Emiya with a sneer on his face. "You summoned a crap servant. She looks okay but I bet you haven't even touched her yet. You make me sick and shame our gender!" Shinji snapped and ploughed a shoe-clad foot into Emiya's ribs.

Grunting at the impact and glaring up at Shinji, he felt a moments satisfaction as the boy cringed before returning to Rider, the blue-haired boys hands wandering over Rider's body hungrily.

"I'd offer to let you try Rider here but you won't live long enough. I'm going to activate the Blood Fort soon and you won't stop me. If you try…I'll send Rider after Fujimura or Issei" he threatened before turning and walking away. "Oh…and a little advice. There's another Master in Ryudo Temple. Now, come Rider!"

Rider sent an apologetic glance at Shirou before following, her head bowed and purple hair covering her features. _My kind should have wiped out humanity an aeon ago!_

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber could feel her Master was furious. But not with her. As he entered the gate to the complex, she had to restrain a gasp. He looked…glorious. To her spiritual sight, she could see the magic snapping around him like lightning striking the earth, deep furrows ripped up. "Shirou, what happened?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"That bastard Shinji Matou is the one behind the Blood Fort and he's raping Rider!" he growled out.

"Shirou, language!" Saber responded before shuddering at what he said. Rape was often the first tier of power cruel men held over women. The first and worst tier. In war, there had always been the risk she could be captured and…breaking free from the thoughts, she raised her blade. "You cannot stay angry like that, Shirou. We will spar until you work out your anger."

Nodding thankfully to Saber, he immediately went on the offensive. Lunging forward, he instinctively traced an ax with a curved handle that almost reached the bottom of the hilt and threw it at Saber whilst forming a whip of magic and lashing it at the servant. He had stopped seeing Saber and saw Shinji's face.

Ducking the axe and slashing through the whip, she lunged at him and brought her blade down and around to smack into the back of his knee, flat-side first. Watching him spin on one leg and bring another traced ax in toward her face, she shattered it with a blow and slammed the guard of Excalibur into his collarbone, cracking it.

He had entered a dangerous state. When magi entered a state of extreme emotion, their emotion fuelled their magic and magic fuelled their emotion. Eventually it reached a critical point and detonated. The last such blast had devastated an acre of land. And that had been from a low-level mage. Shirou would have wiped out the city.

Of course, the emotion had to be negative. Hence why so many magi were forced to keep control of their emotions.

Groaning as his collarbone cracked, he slammed an elbow into Saber's eye-socket as the warrior looked shock. Going on the offensive and cracking out another whip, he slashed it into the earth around the madly dodging Saber. Throwing a barrage of axes to confuse her, he sent the whip cracking towards Saber and released it.

Cursing and flipping over the barrage, she found her breath coming faster. He was keeping her at range semi-effectively. She could counter but her Master had to work out his aggression. And she was enjoying the first truly dangerous fight she had. Ducking, she watched as an axe sheared a few hairs off her scalp and she winced faintly. That would have hurt!

Shirou swore as Shinji/ Saber kept ducking his strikes. "Why won't you die?!" he screamed before conjuring a coruscating ball of plasmatic energy and threw it as hard as he could at the sneering Shinji.

Saber could feel the power radiating off the ball and knew that even if she split it, the devastation would rip apart the yard and part of the house. Steadying her stance and watching it come closer, she brought her blade roaring up under the ball and turned it at the last second to bat it high into the sky.

Shirou collapsed to his knees as his anger cooled and he got his first true look at what he had done to the yard. The grass had been torn up and stray axes were embedded a few inches into anything weaker than stone. And Saber was panting harshly. "What the hell…" he asked softly, stunned. The utter Armageddon which had befallen the yard horrified him.

Saber strode forward and sheathed her blade before bowing slightly to Shirou. "Do you feel better, Shirou? I had to get you out of that mood before you entered the critical phase" she murmured and kneeled with Shirou, concerned.

Shirou continued to pant harshly. _I…did this?_ He thought weakly. Without a word, he leant forward and embraced Saber, tears coming freely from his clenched shut eyes. "T-thankyou…S-saber…I c-couldn't have stood it i-if I hurt someone" he whispered out, body shuddering.

Saber felt she was seeing the true Shirou for the first time. He was weak almost, seeking to protect people…from himself. _Kiritsugu…what the hell did you do to this poor boy?! _ She demanded. No mage could have done what he did, their circuits simply could not stand the pressure Shirou had been putting on them.

Uncomfortable in the situation, Saber merely smiled to herself. It was…interesting, to see the true Shirou. He may have been weak but…he was human. Just like she had been.

Hiccuping, Shirou tried to re-don the mask but was stopped at the glare from Saber.

"Shirou, if we are to work together, you cannot wear that mask. I have to know what you feel at all times if I am to protect you."

Shirou looked afraid. To ask such a thing was…monumental. Like asking the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse if they could please stop heralding Armageddon. "I…"

"Shirou, you must obey me this one time" she stated forcefully. She honestly didn't know if she could pull Shirou out of another one of those.

Shuddering weakly, Shirou nodded. "O-okay…can we go inside now?" he asked and seemed to deflate and slump forwards.

"Yes we can, Shirou."

A/N: Alrighty! Shirou has cracked. I felt this point was necessary, to show him and not the mask of anger he put up. Shirou is afraid. Also, that battle scene…ordinarily, no magi would be able to do that, not even Shirou. But…Kiritsugu did something that made it possible but only in that state. A magical berserker state if you will. I know I sorta crossed episodes here but…bah!


	8. Chapter 8

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter8

Rin was sitting in the corner of the house as the screams and explosions from outside intrude into the calmness of the room. As the final crack of crack of thunder made her leap a foot into the air, she almost vomited at that she felt in the air. The magic was dark, so very dark. Filled with rage and hatred and a desire to kill at any cost.

_Magic shouldn't feel like that! Magic is a tool for good and self-betterment!_ Rin thought worriedly. She had sought for any markings within the magic would have signified ownership but…nothing. It was almost as if the magic was just that, magic. No human controller.

Hearing the door slide open, she yelped. She honestly tried hard to suppress it but with the seeming war going on outside, she was already on edge. Seeing a pale and trembling Shirou helped in my Saber and deposited by the table, she blinked as Saber pointed to the kitchen with a grim look on her face.

Hurrying to the kitchen, she tried to regain her relaxed and blasé attitude. "What happened, Saber?"

"Please help me make some tea for Shirou, Rin. He needs something to fortify himself" Saber whispered, looking at the appliances in confusion and even a bit of wonderment. During her time as servant, she had never been inside a modern kitchen so this was a new experience for her.

Smiling faintly at Saber's clueless nature, she easily made some tea. "That's odd. Archer knows how to make perfect tea" she mused aloud and handed the two cups to Saber. Opening the fridge and digging around within, she removed her prize with a shout of triumph.

Chocolate.

Saber quirked an eyebrow. _What…is this brown food?_ She inquired. Nevertheless taking it along with the tea and placing it on the table, she waited for Rin to enter with her own tea. _She makes a good servant_ Saber thought to herself with a slight smile.

Rin noticed Shirou had stopped shaking but there was a haunted look to his eyes. Sitting, she decided to be her usual tactful self. "Shirou. What happened?" Noticing Saber wince at her so-called 'tact', she waited.

Taking a long drink of his tea, he began.

"After you left, I felt a massive sigil in the archery dojo. When I went there, I found Rider and Shinji. Shinji was the one who put the barrier up and…he's raping Rider" he said, the last word making his mouth twist into a grimace.

Saber reached forward and clumsily broke some cold chocolate before popping the piece into her mouth. And her eyes shot wide as the taste hit her. _By all the gods in creation!_ She thought and her hand immediately darted out to break some more off.

Shirou smiled at Saber's actions. It was barely a twitch of his lips but it was there. Looking at Rin and noticing the grin, he sighed. "We're going to have to take out Shinji soon. But I received word of another Master. In Ryudo temple."

At that, Saber's face which had been full of bliss changed to a focused expression even if the image was slightly ruined by her cheeks bulging with chocolate.

"'e m'tht…"

"Saber, swallow before you speak" Rin requested and made a show of wiping splatters of chocolate off her jumper.

Blushing furiously, Saber swallowed the chocolate and enjoyed the sensation of it going down. "We must strike then. The Temple is a defensible location and the longer we leave it, the worse our chances will be."

Shirou frowned and looked at Saber. "No, we will not strike. Odds are they've already fortified the shrine and if we went, you'd be fighting on their turf."

Saber frowned. "But Shirou! We have to strike someone. The Grail will only accept the blooded warriors."

Shaking his head, Shirou looked at Saber. "We will leave her to another. Our more pressing concern is Shinji and to a lesser extent, Rider. No doubt she's leeching power from the students even before the activation."

Frowning and shaking her head, Saber continued. "The temple is on a major nexus of spiritual ley-lines. The servant and Master have an unlimited source of power there" she continued and was once more interrupted. _Oh how I hate this. In Court, nobody would dare!_

"If it's such a powerful nexus, why haven't any of the other masters tried to claim it?" Rin demanded. Such a point could bolster any magi's power to the point of miracles!

"One Master already claimed it. And is clearly powerful enough to repel others or hide themselves" Saber answered, rather snippily. Here she was, trying to get them to eliminate an enemy and they were arguing!

Holding a hand up to prevent the imminent cat fight, Shirou shook his head. "We will not attack yet."

Moments later and Rin smiled before standing. Bending over and grabbing a duffel bag, she turned and grinned broadly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to pick out my own room" she stated and felt the confusion in the room shift to anger.

"What?!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou groaned as Rin and Saber once more verbally assaulted him. He was still so exhausted from earlier. "Rin, you aren't staying here."

At one point during their bickering in the kitchen, Rin had slipped on Sakura's own apron. The only thought that came to Shirou's mind was, _If Sakura sees this…it's going to bad._

Rin grinned wickedly before assuming a knowing face. "Oooooh, I get it. Don't worry, I won't steal your precious Saber from you."

Eyebrow twitching as Rin walked closer with the knife, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Squeezing until she dropped the knife, he glared. "Not funny, Rin! The walls here are thin so I'd rather not hear you and Archer at night" he shot back and grinned victoriously as the Tosaka blushed.

Saber just looked on, clueless as to their bickering.

Moments later and the doorbell rang. Saber heard it first so she padded to the door and opened it to be greeted by a very worried Sakura. Moments later and the worry changed to anger as her eyes found Rin wearing her apron and with a hand around Shirou!

"W-what's going on here?" she whispered. The devastation outside had shocked her to her very core. The ground was ripped up and there was an odd white substance on the ground. _Magical residue_ she thought. Only very large amounts of mana caused such a thing to happen. That, or years of magic in one place.

Shirou couldn't answer. Rin had grabbed a handful of his skin on his back and was twisting it painfully. "Um…Rin here is going to be staying awhile…" he tried. Rather lamely he thought.

"That's right! And I'm going to be cooking! So your services are no longer required" Rin announced cheerfully before stepping back at a vile surge of magic coming from Sakura.

"No, I don't think so Tosaka-Sempai"

For her part, Saber was angry with Rin. She felt so protective towards Shirou though she knew not why. She had seen him break down, expose his true self. She felt privileged to see that side, a side few saw. As she watched Sakura storm past Rin and enter the kitchen, her stomach knotted itself. _Dinner…will not be the pleasant affair I hoped. Shirou needs to calm down._

It was easy to see the stress in Shirou's body and how he was running on nothing but stubbornness. He refused to fall when others were there. She suspected he cared less if he fell around her but around these…

Eating in her regular demure fashion, she longer for massive roast boar she could just ravage with hands and teeth. Back in the court, she had disturbed many with some of her eating habits. She ate like one of the men, similar to a wild animal. But here…she had to use chopsticks and the like.

The food however did taste better than the food in her age. Different flavours and a curious mix of dishes that made her taste-buds dance and twirl with delight. The meat and rare vegetables served were often overdone and complimented with massive amounts of salt and such.

Hearing stomping, they all waited patiently as Fujimura raced in and literally dived to her spot and sat.

"Who remodelled the front yard?"

Only years of battle experience allowed Saber to catch the flicker of doubt in Shirou's face before he covered it. _He would make an excellent warrior. His mask is almost impenetrable even to me_ Saber thought.

Then Fujimura noticed Rin sitting there calmly as if she belonged there. "Uh…Miss Tosaka…why are you here?" she inquired, her tact the same level as Rin's. Truly, the sheer amount of the tact the females around Shirou possessed was amazing.

"Shirou invited me to stay" Rin announced, grinning at Shirou.

Saber never felt a greater urge to summon Excalibur and cleave someone in two. Even Mordred didn't inspire such hatred.

"Oh…that makes sense" Fujimura stated and took a sip. Next second and both Rin and Shirou were splattered with tea as Taiga choked on the warm fluid. "Hold on!"

Leaning forward grabbing Shirou by the collar, she lifted him up and started to shake him back and forth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Shirou! We're not running a motel here!" she yelled, worried for her food. Saber already ate enough to feed an army and now…

Rin winced as she watched Shirou get thrown back and forth. The magic was building in the air and she had to defuse the situation. "Miss Fujimura. Shirou only offered because my house is undergoing major renovations. And he also wished for me to tutor him as his scores are slipping."

Shirou didn't know wether to thank Tosaka or order Saber to throw her through a glass wall. Thankfully released, he slumped down and continued to eat.

"Alright, fine! But Shirou! You are to not take advantage of either of these two young ladies!" Fujimura stated.

Eyebrow ticking, Shirou glanced up, swallowed his food before glancing back down again. _I need to rest_. His body was aching from the strenuous fight but oddly enough, his magical reserves were full to the brim.

As dinner wound down, Shirou and Saber escorted Taiga and Sakura out.

Sakura gritted her teeth. First Saber and now Rin living with him. _But he hasn't invited me. Am I not good enough_? Sakura wondered to herself, sinking into a pit of depression with plunged deep into an abyss.

Seeing them off, Shirou collapsed against the door and sighed.

"Shirou…about the witch at Ryudo Temple. Please reconsider. We have an excellent opportunity!" Saber requested forcefully, hoping Shirou would change his mind.

Shirou looked tiredly up at Saber. "Drop it, Saber. We aren't assaulting that place yet. I talked with Rin and the barrier would sap your strength. I don't know if I could even keep you at half your power."

Saber glared at Shirou. His utter pig-headedness was amazing. "Why won't you let me go, Shirou?!"

Shirou shook his head. "As your master, I forbid you from going. You would be walking into a charnel house" he snapped before returning to the house.

Saber glared at where Shirou had disappeared. _Doesn't he see I'm doing this to protect him?!_ She raged internally. The only answer that the servant received was silence.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou slipped into the futon and allowed the shakes to run their course. Curling up into a ball, he was unprepared to see Saber kneeling by his head. About to move away, he was stopped by her hand on his head. Her touch…calmed him.

Whilst before it would have incited anger, now it brought peace. Saber had seen him, beneath the mask. He had nothing left to hide. Closing his eyes and falling rapidly into the chasm of sleep, he didn't see Saber stand and leave.

"Forgive me, Shirou."

Walking outside, she looked down at the clothes foisted upon her by both Rin and Shirou. The first set Rin had given her had been a white blouse with a blue skirt that went down to her ankles and she had shot that down immediately. Far from effective in battle, it also looked stupid on the once and future king.

No. Instead she wore what Shirou had actually blushed at seeing her in. A light aqua blouse followed by a pair of ordinary jeans. Of course, the jeans clung to her like a second skin. Leaping up to the roof, she took a moment to reflect upon the day which turned Shirou to what he was.

_Flashback_

_Saber left Kiritsugu lying where he was, Líkami Kjötöxi lying by his side. The axe reeked of evil and death, the blade deep obsidian and reaching down the shaft like a crescent moon for the point to terminate near the handle. She was seeking the boy she had injured._

_The magic was heavy in the air and allowed her to stay on past the time when she should have been sent back to Bedivere and death. Approaching where the weak moans were coming from, the King easily moved the rocks and revealed the boy lying there, blood cooling around his form._

_She felt sick. Knowing that her own Master had indirectly caused this. Gently prising him from the rubble and sitting down in the only clear ground, she felt his pulse slow…and stop._

"_No…I won't be responsible for the death of a child. I took the throne to prevent that" she whispered. During her time as Kiritsugu's servant, she had been taught basic first aid including CPR. In case he had died, she would have been able to bring him back long enough for his magic to sustain him._

_Kneeling over the boy, she placed both hands over his heart and pumped down, face gaining a faint green tinge at the feel of the scorched flesh, blood welling up around her fingers. Pounding, she lowered her head and blushed before joining her lips to Shirou's. Breathing in as she stopped the compressions, she repeated the actions._

_Slowly, she felt his pulse start back up. Panting as her lungs screamed for air, she shifted and pulled his head onto her lap. The reek of skin burning filled the air. It smelt like pork. __Caressing his hair with her hand, she smiled as his eyes opened._

"_Are you…an angel?"_

_At that, she blushed. How would she explain to a child she was just an epic spirit, summoned to fight?_

"_Yes, I am" she whispered softly. Kneeling, she placed a kiss upon the centre of his forehead. The Seat of Knowledge. The seventh chakra point in a humans body. "Shhh, sleep now" she cooed and continued to caress his hair._

_Seeing Kiritsugu stirring, she smiled down at Shirou. "I may see you again another day" she murmured before vanishing into wispy particles._

_End Flashback_

She was worried. The axes that Shirou had summoned bore a disturbing resemblance to Líkami Kjötöxi. Icelandic for Body Cleaver, it was one of the lesser known axes. Used to butcher people, the blade was large enough to split someone from groin to neck. And the blade was sharp enough to rip through steel.

It had been used by their finest executioner, a man nicknamed "dauðsfall" or Death. It had been Kiritsugu's weapon of choice for close quarters combat with other Magi and more than one had been ripped apart by the obsidian blade.

But she knew that Kiritsugu had never told Shirou about the axe. While perusing his memories, she had never even felt its dark touch upon Shirou. _Then how is my Master conjuring axes that are similar in appearance to that cursed weapon?_ She wondered.

_Kiritsugu…just what did you do to your son? He doesn't remember me from when he was burnt and he summons axes like yours. _

Shaking off her melancholy thoughts and bounding over rooves, she felt the flow of magic within her strangely increase. Feeling along her body, she felt Shirou was awake and well aware of what she was doing. She felt guilty. Almost like being caught sneaking out at night.

Shirou felt Saber vanish. Felt her power surge as she changed to her armour. _Pity. She looked good in those clothes_ he mused. He was perfectly capable of admitting that she looked good like that, even if it had been a struggle to get her into the clothes.

_Flashback_

_Shirou watched in amusement as Saber blushed furiously as Rin suggested clothes. The clothes Rin offered were either too skimpy for the modest servant or just too ugly. Whilst he wouldn't have minded __seeing her in Rin's outfit, it wouldn't have suited her._

_Finally Rin grew exasperated with the unwilling model. Sending her into the bathroom to change with a pair of clothes, she shook her head. "It's like dressing a child" she grumbled and Shirou frowned._

"_She's new to this era, Rin. No doubt she isn't used to our clothing styles." As if to point that out, he flourished a hand at Rin. Getting a scowl in return, he chuckled and shook his head. A moment later and his jaw dropped as Saber emerged from the bathroom, flushed redder than a tomato. _

_Oh, he disliked Saber, But holy moly, she filled those jeans like jello! There was no wrinkle or crease, it was all stretched tight. He knew he was staring but he could see even Rin was staring with jealousy evident in her eyes. "Um…wow. They…they look good on you" Shirou stumbled out._

_Saber blushed. The jeans had been terrible to get into, worse than all the buckles on her armour. But they allowed an ease of movement she wasn't used to. The armoured dress she wore she had to be careful of in the event of her attacks flipping it up._

_Still, such assets on display was completely unacceptable. "Rin…I…don't think this will do" she mumbled, face red. Shirou's stare was…disturbing. It was hungry yet at the same time almost…worshipful. _

_Rin shook herself. It was so not fair that Saber be allowed to look that good, that effortlessly. She had to put in an hour of work each morning to look this yet Saber managed without a problem. "You look excellent, Saber" she grumbled._

_Looking longingly at the dress and blouse, she sighed as Rin tucked them away. She far preferred the dress. Far more modest._

_End Flashback_

Getting out of bed, he ignored his aching body and got dressed. He wouldn't be able to catch Saber before she got there but the closer he got, the easier the mana was transferred. Pulling on a jacket and stepping out, he touched the barrier and sent a phantasm echo of himself into the barrier which would simulate his presence.

"Alright Saber. Let's see just what you can do" he murmured and made his way to Ryudo temple.

_And within the darkness…the Holy Grail seemed to shimmer with amusement. It's time…was nearing._

A/N: Alrighty! I fully admit I'm bullshitting with Kiritsugu and the axe Líkami Kjötöxi. It's not within any legends, I made it up. But I think it suits Kiritsugu a bit. It's a two handed axe, shaped sort of like an I with a ). It connects at the top and you grasp it by the middle of the I with two hands. The axe doesn't exist, just made it up. It also seems to work with Kiritsugu's nature during the war. Magi may be powerful...but anything will die if it's split open neck to crotch.

Now also…I know some of you may dislike the clothes but…she looks so much better like that! *Cackles* And what has Kiritsugu done?


	9. Chapter 9

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

A/N: If you wanna set the mood for the fight…download Skillet – Whispers in the Dark. Cheers!

Chapter 9

Saber paused at the base of the steps to Ryudo Temple. The entrance for monks only, it was not as wide or hospitable as the front entrance. The air stunk of rotting foliage and it seemed even the pale light from the moon grew cold as it passed the skeletal branches which had once held such beautiful sakura.

A graveyard.

Slowly walking up the steps and laying a hand on Excalibur, she felt Shirou drawing near and as he drew closer, her own energy was bolstered. This Master would die by her blade. She would be one step closer to achieving her wish of a worthier King, someone who could truly lead her people.

Unceasingly she rose up the steps, each crack of steel-shod boot on the stone resounding like a death-knell. Earlier troubles fell away as Saber drew closer to her greatest test thus far. She may even be forced to draw the noble blade fully into this world.

Unseen, Rider leapt through the trees. Purple hair was bound back and her twin nails were padded so as to not jingle in the night. She could have ripped apart Shirou easily but the former Medusa could not. She was here to take down the Master who lived at the summit.

Shirou stopped at the base of the stairs, just missing Saber disappearing into the mist which rolled through the woods like a malignant being, obscuring all it touched. Unconsciously flexing his hand, the faint wire-frame of an axe appeared in his hand. Massive…and black.

Then it was gone and he too ascended the steps. He wanted to see Saber truly give it her all. To see just how powerful she was. Before he had awoken, he had dreamt of the first time he saw her and the fire.

But the memory had out of focus and he had caught chanting, spidery words enrapturing him. Something was interfering with his dream.

During the day when not surrounded by people, he had been working on his project. It was slow going and difficult, the enchantments mind-bogglingly complex. He was creating a…

Snapping his head around at a sound, he frowned as Rider appeared before him with nails held in both hands. One in a backhanded grip and the other tilted at a forty-five degree angle to guard her body.

Rider was standing before Shirou clad in her scanty outfit. There was a livid bruise on her face and welts adorned her wrists. White stains splattered her dress.

Shirou growled. He knew what all that means. A one-handed axe burst into existence within his grip with a roar of energy. It was not Líkami Kjötöxi. The blade was not yet dark and the blade itself not yet evil.

"Impressive, Shirou. Had I been your servant, I would have counted myself lucky" Rider murmured before tensing herself. Her proxy Master had ordered her to kill anyone at Ryudo Temple. It was just Shirou's bad luck to enter the property just as she was passing by.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber slammed into Assassin's defense and slammed her blade as hard as she could against his Katana. Sliding down the tilted blade, she used her sudden shift of gravity to swing low to the ground and dodge a cleaving strike that would have ripped her kidneys out.

Wincing as the blade tore open her arm, she played her hand down her arm and collected blood before throwing it into Assassin's eyes as he came in for another strike. Going on the offensive and relentlessly hammering him up the stairs, she brought her blade in at waist level and cursed as he dodged and Excalibur ripped a tree to kindling.

"Not bad, Saber servant" Assassin praised. He was hard-pressed to keep her on the defensive. Rejoining the fray and slashing at her ankles, he grinned as she leapt into the air and immediately changed the trajectory of his attack so the pommel caught the servant's shoulder and popped the joint out.

Following that up with a series of lightning fast cuts, he leapt back as the Saber landed and three cuts emerged. One deep one down her arm and exposing the bone, the second a bare millimeter from her jugular and the third a centimeter above her eyes.

Saber winced at the pain and she drew deeper upon Shirou's magic. And discovered something _He's fighting Rider! Not good!_ Injuries healed, she charged back into the blade-storm that they created. Her shoulder popped back in and she fought back the whimper. _By the Land Of The Lake, that hurt!_

Bounding off a tree and spinning so the armored sides of her dress caught him in the face, she brought her blade down with the intent of severing his arm. Unfortunately he just managed to move it so all he got was the blade piercing his arm and right between the bones instead of a lack of an arm.

"I thought Saber's were supposed to be honorable and not use tricks?" Assassin questioned curiously as his own wound sealed up. Thanking his Master mentally, he slowly raised his sword, after-images behind it.

"I use what I must to defend my Master and myself. You are a threat so you must DIE!" Saber shouted and shot forward, concrete ruptured under the force of her leap.

"Turning Swallow Strike!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou was using skills he never knew he possessed and saw the battle through a light red film. He was wielding the axe like a professional and had even scored a few hits on Rider. But he was still faring badly. Numerous gashes littered his body from near-misses and the blood-loss was tiring him.

Leaping back into the fray and slashing at Rider with the intent to carve meat from joint, he rocketed past and landed on a tree, feet first. Shooting back, he slammed the blade two inches into her rib cage and landed with a gasp. Rider had managed to plunge a nail through his calf.

Wincing at the injury and nodding in acknowledgement of the point, Rider grew quite pissed with her Master. With no mana to draw upon, she could not heal as fast as normal servant's could. That blow to her ribs was disturbing. It felt like fire-ants were crawling inside of the gash, lighting the wound on fire.

Shirou grimaced before holding the axe in a guard position. The foreplay was over and the main event was to begin!

Rider seemed to blur towards him and before he knew it, he was thrown into a tree with a sickening thud and slumped to the ground. Shakily rising to his feet, he nodded. "Not bad. Tell me…do you enjoy being Shinji's whore?" It was low, so very low that it made him ill. But unless he could get Rider unfocussed…he would die.

Growling at Shirou and blazing forward, she hissed as her arm was opened up from wrist to shoulder. She had ribbed a gash along his ribs but he had severed the tendons in her arm. Healing the top over and smirking at a weaving Shirou, she nodded. The blood loss was taking its toll.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber blocked the first strike but the two other ones slipped by her guard. One was deflected off her breastplate but the other slipped through and tore along her midriff, opening it up so the intestines could fall out.

Groaning and holding them in, she was forced to pull deeper on Shirou's energy to heal herself. She didn't want to and could sense he needed all he could but…

"Not bad, Saber. Few barely block the first two" Assassin murmured and bowed to her as if mocking her.

Saber felt the wound on her stomach. The skin had healed and the muscle was knitting together once more. Diving forward and summoning typhoon-force winds to circle her blade, she brought it down upon the ground before Assassin. Moments later and the wind picked up the razor-sharp shrapnel and threw it at Assassin.

Cursing and ducking away, he looked at his arm. It had been devastated by the assault and flesh had been ripped off it in three places. "Very good, Saber. Now how about you show that sword and we truly fight?"

Gritting her teeth, she shut down her link to Shirou. Pulling the wind around her blade and concentrating, she left all the energy she could to Shirou.

"Gale force winds? Not bad Saber…but that can't be all. Show me who you are!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou couldn't spare any magic to assault Rider. He was using all he could to keep himself from bleeding out. As the winds ripped through the clearing, he used the disadvantage caused by it to dash forward and slip under Rider's guard.

Turning into a maelstrom, he slashed the blade first up Rider's thigh until it scored the bone and spun once more to rip it right up the middle of her dress, crushing her breastbone and a rib inwards and then finally slammed the handle into her temple.

Rider groaned and stayed standing despite the injuries. Her dress fell away but there was no time for modesty. The crushing injuries he had delivered…they were impossible. Looking at him, she swore his face changed with an image appearing over it for a second before it faded.

"Not bad" she rasped out before removing four red crystals from her pockets. Fresh from Tosaka's stocks. Swallowing them one after another, her form instantly regenerated, even her sundered dress. "You have earned the right to live for this night" she whispered and graced him with a smile.

"Please…kill Shinji. I…I can't take much more." It cost Rider so much to make that wish to Shirou. But it was true. Shinji's abuse was horrifying even to her. He used up his three command seals each day but forced Sakura to make more.

Wincing as a bad wound seared itself onto her hand, she clutched it to her chest before leaping away.

Blood soaked his clothes and they were ripped apart, exposing scarred flesh. The axe vanished from his hand before he noticed he had it and he turned to look up the stairs. "The hell is Saber doing?" Realizing staying on the stairs and ascending would be impossible, he took to the woods.

Charging up the embankment, he found Saber weaving on her feet, energy rapidly depleting.

"Cease, Saber. Your Master is here" Assassin called and sheathed his blade. Turning to stride back up the stairs, he paused at Saber's words.

"You're just leaving?!" she demanded before being forced to lean on her invisible sword, wind having dissipated. Panting, she glared up at Assassin and tried to walk forwards before deciding not to, legs quivering.

"Oh, I will finish this fight if you step past this line, Saber" Assassin stated and scored a line in the stone pathway. "Go home, rest. Come back when we can fight and see who's stronger. You and your master, or me and mine."

Saber was about to walk forwards when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. Snapping her head around to glare at Shirou, she found…understanding. "Come, Saber. Let us get something to eat then return home" he commanded.

"N-no…I have to fight" she stammered out before falling back against Shirou with armor vanishing.

"No, you must shutup and obey me!" Shirou snapped out.

She flinched. He had sounded so like Kiritsugu that she had almost grabbed her blade to eviscerate him. "Yes…Master." She sounded almost petulant.

"Good. We're going to a place I know. We both need energy after that" he stated and winced as he remembered how Rider's nails had torn him up.

Saber then remembered that Shirou had been fighting Rider. But seeing as he was for the most part okay, she nodded. Looking down at her dress, she winced. It was torn up badly. Changing back to her jeans and blouse, she frowned at the feel of the material.

Shirou smiled at her.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber blinked in confusion as they entered a small shop sandwiched between two others. Slightly decrepit out the front, it looked as bad inside. Trash littered the tables and the stench from the kitchen made her stomach roil like the dragon Y Ddraig Goch was in its death throes.

"Shirou…it isn't clean or sanitary here" she whispered but sat at his urging. Turning her nose up at the fat stained bar, she paused as a man emerged from the back.

"Mornin' Shirou. You ain't been here in a while. What'll it be?" the man asked, greasy hair hidden behind a hairnet. His gaze shifted to Saber and he licked his lips.

Shirou snapped his fingers in front of Saber and glared at him. "Eyes off, Horiguchi. She's mine. I'll have the usual and give Saber the works" he ordered and withdrew the needed money from a wallet.

Saber felt…odd being referred to as Shirou's in public. She knew that a public declaration of such often meant romance was afoot but Shirou clearly had no intentions of that. Those thoughts didn't help the light pink color adorning her cheeks though.

Shirou himself was blushing. The words had come from without meaning to. Horiguchi had a bad reputation for taking advantage of innocent girls. That said, he made the best burgers this side of the Styx. And in this day an age, Saber was but a babe in the woods.

A few minutes of awkward silence ensued before Saber spoke up. "I'm…sorry for leaving the house, Shirou. But I simply cannot abide by such a tactically unsound idea."

Shirou just continued to drink the complimentary glass of water. Lowering it, he shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't before I told you not to go. It was a…test if you will" he murmured and ignored Saber's both shocked and furious glance. "What were your reasons for doing that, Saber? And tell me the truth or I will know."

Saber was trapped and extremely uncomfortable. To reveal her ambition to him? Sighing, she dropped her head and mumbled almost below the human ability to heal, "To protect you. I don't want you getting hurt through my action or inaction again."

Shirou heard. His eyes widening would have been the first, obvious clue. And the mood was broken as Horiguchi dumped the plates down and wobbled back into the kitchen, jowls jiggling like some disturbing growth.

Saber looked at the monstrosity before her. Tilting her head to the side and resting it an inch above the counter, she spread her fingers apart to measure the enormous things. "S-Shirou! I can't eat all this!" But despite her protestations, her fingers were twitching with the urge to pick it up.

Something about the flame-grilled beef, smoky bacon and the odd, contrasting spell of greens just made her want to tear into it.

Shirou watched as Saber succumbed to desire and picked the burger up. It was so big she could only bite first the lower half then the upper half. Totalling eight inches in height, it was truly the Critical Mass Burger.

Saber's eyes opened wide as the first bite hit her tongue. The juiciness of the beef, saltiness of the bacon and the cool tartness of the greens made her shudder at the sheer…intoxicating nature of it. Like power incarnate. Eagerly eating it, she didn't notice the splatters of sauce marking the blouse.

Shirou laughed to himself as Saber tore into the burger. It was fun to watch her pig out on food she had never tried before. In a sick way…it also reignited his enjoyment of things. Eating his own burger, he was disturbed to see Saber finish her own and eye his hungrily. Rapidly finishing his own, he nodded. "Feel better?"

Strangely, Saber did. The food filled her and even now fresh energy surged through her. Her skin regained its normal hue and she sat straighter. "Y-yes, I do Shirou" she answered before looking down. And her face grew horrified.

Shirou really did try to resist. But…it was so tempting. Seeing her like that…he just burst out laughing, hammering the counter with a hand as he roared his laughter to the heavens.

Glaring at him, Saber crossed her arms in front of the myriad stains to hide them. "We had best get home, Shirou. We are both tired."

Shirou sobered up and nodded. Dropping the payment and a tip on the bench, he exited with Saber, a snicker still escaping him. As the door closer, it was possible to hear flesh hit flesh and Shirou let out a yelp of pain.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rin was frantic. Rider had burst into Emiya's house and had made off with a dozen of her best jewels. Archer had been slow to respond and had only managed to gash her face with a blade before the silent seductress got out. And checking Shirou and Saber's find…she found them empty.

Instantly, worse-case scenario's ran through her head. Rider had kidnapped them, Rider had killed them…Shinji had them. At that, her blood froze. The boy had always set her on edge. He had always been one of the boys with the darker lusts, wanting to subjugate her.

Hearing the door slide open, she turned and threw a crystal at them. One of the "Magical Grenades", she had used the same principle as Shirou. And watched as a hand whipped out, caught it and tossed it outside where it detonated. There stood Shirou and Saber. Shirou was rubbing his head whilst Saber was looking inordinately proud and.

"Where were you two?! Rider got in and stole some jewels!" she demanded. Disturbingly, Saber blushed and Shirou's eyes grew dark. "Oh…I get it. Did you two love-birds have fun on your date?"

Saber's head shot up and her mouth dropped open. With her eyes bulging comically and flushed cheeks, it as if she was agreeing!

"Oh yeah. Wonderful date. Almost being butchered by Rider and another servant. Real good setting for romance" Shirou responded angrily. He was tired, aching and slightly woozy from all the blood loss. He had managed to keep a strong front up so far but now at home and with the barrier steadily sapping his magic…he was about to collapse.

"Tomorrow, Rin" Saber snapped and immediately escorted Shirou to his room. If Tosaka had been able to see around corners, she would have seen concern filling Saber's emerald eyes.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou slipped into his futon and almost seemed to shrink as he relaxed, the front disappearing. Hearing a rustling, he warily opened his eyes to be confronted by Saber lying right next to him. "W-what are you doing?" he demanded, scooting back.

"Shirou, lie down. You need rest and you slept best when I was here. Now you will either lie down or I will make you" Saber informed him, civility only barely masking the demand.

Shirou hesitated before hesitantly slipping under the covers and shuddering as Saber's forehead rested against his own. Green eyes gazed into his own and he closed his own as a reflex, not wanting to be any more vulnerable.

Despite his fear and anger…she had ripped his defenses apart like tissue paper. _And I thought I was the master here_ Shirou thought before succumbing to sleep.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rin peeked in to see Saber and Shirou lying next to each other, foreheads together. Shirou had a look of bliss upon his face and so did Saber. Leaving them and returning to her bedroom, she stopped as Archer materialized behind her. "What did you find out?"

"Saber and Shirou went to Ryudo Temple. Saber fought the servant known as Assassin whilst Shirou dueled with Rider. Shirou managed to hold his own against Rider before she swallowed some of the jewels and regenerated herself. Saber…it was a draw between her and Assassin."

Rin nodded and sat at a table with a mug of tea. She had been right to have Archer follow them.

"And Rin…there's something else. During the fight…something replaced Shirou's face. I didn't get a good look but…it scared me" he honestly answered and he got a curious and fearful glance. "He traced an axe I've never seen before without thinking. Something's wrong with him, Rin. I feel it in my bones."

"This…is not good" Rin murmured, tea forgotten as she stared at the wall. Archer freely admitting fear meant that whatever was happening was truly disturbing and even life-threatening. And not just for them.

But for the entire city.

A/N: Alrighty! Some combat for the fans and some Saber/ Shirou action for you all! Now firstly, there's no hint of love there. Not yet. Saber is merely being methodical so they both sleep well after such an exhausting night. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

And we have reached the divergence point! Where my story will branch from the anime! Similiar events, just different in how they proceed! And in case it isn't obvious, Saber is far more wilful in here. :D Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Shirou slowly awakened. He felt…good. Not great, not grand and able to take on the wall. He felt…good. A strange sensation for him. Keeping his eyes shut to try and prolong sleep, his eyes rocketed open at the sound of his bed shifting when he hadn't moved.

Saber lay there, still in the same position she had been the night before. But during their night their legs had someone intertwined. Saber's own eyes open and she hastily slid back, head ducked and with her bangs concealing her face.

Shirou shot to his feet and backed away. _This can't get any worse!_

Moments later and the door whizzed open to reveal Sakura standing there.

As Sakura gazed at the two, she kept the fake smile on her face. It was easy to see where Shirou had been lying. So close to Saber. _That little bitch! Sempai's mine!_ She screamed to herself. Plastering a fake smile, she bowed. "Breakfast is ready."

Humming as she walked away, nobody noticed the flickering of black marks on her skin, strange black spidery tattoo's crawling over her. Entering the kitchen, she withdrew an odd vial from her pocket. "Perfect" she whispered, eyes glazing slightly.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber and Shirou sat down to breakfast with Rin grinning at them. Neither could bare to look at the other with their faces so enflamed. Such a reminder of how they woke would be beyond unbearable.

Saber leant forward and picked up her bowel of rice. Easily shovelling some into her mouth, she froze before coughing violently, hand covering her mouth. When she withdrew it, tiny granules existed amongst the thick blood coating her hand.

Sakura acted concerned but on the inside she was laughing. _Those glass shards are just the opening volley! _Sakura thought cruelly. They were just to rip up Saber's esophageus and maybe tear her lungs a bit.

Shirou immediately hurried Saber to the bathroom. As much as he hated to admit it…Saber had wormed her way into his heart like a noxious virus and she was clearly setting up camp. Her eyes were wide and frightened. She looked like a child.

Shirou opened the gate wide to Saber and poured all his magic through. Saber had gone from being the bitch he hated to something close to a friend. She had gone to Ryudo Temple for him, to take out another and to keep him safe.

Saber reveled in the power filling her. She felt almost like a god! She could withdraw Excalibur and decimate anything she chose if she just reached out and took the power as her own. _No…I can't…_ she weakly protested. The agony of the shards in her throat broke her from the thoughts.

Shirou winced. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. "Rin! I need your help!" he shouted. Seeing her run in with her gems, he shook his head. "I…I need you to summon the glass up her throat and out" he whispered. Taking in the fear in Saber's eyes only made him feel worse.

"Okay…but she'll need something to prop her up. This is going to hurt." She was surprised when Emiya leant forwards and held Saber close to him, her head over his left shoulder. _His scarred shoulder. He trusts her enough…_ Strangely, she felt jealous. She knew of Shirou's distrust and wariness when it came to his injuries.

Setting to work, she delicately traced the granules within Saber and found them. Dozens of them clung to Saber's throat, each motion of throat muscle ripping yet more flesh. One by one, she slowly brought them back up but no matter how much she tried…more delicate tissue was torn apart.

Saber whimpered at the pain. Being chopped in half was nothing compared to this! Then she at least had the fortress of shock to hide within. Here…the pain consumed her and she clutched at Shirou, desperate to convey the agony that blazed throughout her.

As the last exited between Saber's gritted teeth, Rin collapsed backward, as if boneless. Big magic was so much easier compared to the accuracy needed for stuff like this. But strangely…she felt emboldened. This was something new! Something…difficult.

Shirou could feel the blood soaking into his shirt from where Saber had coughed up thick strings of blood. Deep scars marked his back from where Saber had scratched him, furrows in the flesh like the trenches he had made in the front yard.

Rin winced. She knew how much that had to have hurt Shirou. Leaving them and returning to the living room, she found Saber's bowl empty and Sakura looking worried.

"Is Saber okay?! I checked the rice and it looked like it was contaminated!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly even as she applauded her acting skills.

Rin frowned. She could detect no sign of deceit from Sakura so for now, she shrugged and put it down to the rice having been showered with glass. Fortunately nobody else had taken a bite!

Poor Rin. A genius yet unable to think sideways.

Shirou was at first going to help Saber to her…their room when she stopped him.

"No…the dojo" she whispered out. Excruciating pain still tore through her with even breathing. Throat wounds were so very difficult to heal which was why cutting someone's head off generally stopped them for a while.

Frowning, Shirou obeyed. _Her body, her choice_ he thought. Helping her to the dojo, neither saw Sakura watching them. And neither saw the six feet of dead earth around surrounding her. Even the rodent which had crossed the earth was frozen stiff, eyes wide with terror.

Helping her into the dojo, he couldn't help but admire the clothes she wore today. Somehow, Saber had gotten a hold of the skirt and blouse and as she gingerly settled herself in the sun, Shirou was struck by just how…pure and innocent she looked.

Walking outside, he sighed as Rin accosted him.

"Shirou, I need you to run down to the pharmacy and get me a few things. There's a herbal tea which aids in the healing of fine wounds and some soup. She won't be able to eat solids for a bit." Rin was worried. She had read that throat wounds were finicky but this…it was odd.

How was she to know that Sakura's magic had coated the granules so the wounds would have to heal naturally.

Nodding, Shirou grabbed his wallet from Rin who held it out and took off at a slow trot. _Who would do such a terrible thing to Saber? We're just friends!_

Sakura smiled from her position. _Soon Sempai…soon you'll be mine and away from that awful woman._

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou was glad he had gotten everything Rin had asked. Now with a bag full, he paused as he remembered how much Saber liked the chocolate. Deciding to put off the hot chocolate until he got home, he froze at the sight of Illyasviel von Einzbern looking at him with amusement.

"Hello mister! I'm glad you're not dead yet!" she chirped happily and giggled as he stumbled back and gazed at her, clearly freaked. "Nice weather! Good for ripping people apart" she continued, her tone at odds with the subject material.

Looking around warily, he sighed in relief. No sight of the raging, hulking monstrosity that had almost butchered him. "Can I h-help you, Ilya?" Shirou inquired. The girl was powerful, he dwarfed him.

Illya looked close at Shirou. His magic stunk of her father. That was why she had sought him out, to see why he reeked of Kiritsugu. And of course to take her vengeance upon him. But the way he had tried to save Saber from death…that intrigued her.

"What's your name, Mister?"

Blinking at that, Shirou responded. "Shirou Emiya." Honestly, he didn't want to keep chatting to this psychopathic fairy. His project had been set back and now with Saber…he knew he didn't have much time left. Two weeks at most to fake the power that the item held.

Without being aware as he mused over the magical equations, Shirou was dragged to the park by the stronger-than-she-looks heir to the Einzbern family and when he blinked, he noticed Illya balancing on a pair of bars. "Huh?"

Illya giggled as she looked at Shirou. "Look at me!" she cried.

As he did and took in her albino nature, he reflected upon a conversation he had with Rin before the whole Grail War business started. It had been one of necessity, for Sakura's sake. And it had helped cement something.

_Flashback_

_Shirou nodded as Rin entered the classroom. Sitting down in a very new and uncomfortable manner, he gestured. This manner was…trusting. As Rin sat, he began._

"_Is there in-breeding in magical families to preserve the bloodline and abilities?"_

_Rin felt floored. Truly, he was basically asking if magical families committed incest. And she was forced to answer, her honour would allow no less. "Well…yes, yes there is. Unfortunately…the girls are often more stubborn so…certain events take place."_

_Shirou blinked before putting it together. Sakura's fear of Shinji, his arrogant nature and the strange kits he had seen Sakura buying. "Shinji…is raping Sakura?" he asked softly._

_Rin looked disgusted. Sakura was her younger sister! Energy crackled around her fingertips and before she knew it, the room was smoking with shattered desks everywhere. "That little…shit!" she screamed._

_Shirou nodded and held a hand up. "I will be the one to take revenge on Shinji, Tosaka. You would torture him and that would give him satisfaction, knowing he affected you that deeply."_

_Rin glowered and swung her hand around to deliver a barrage of her Gand to Shirou for dare suggesting she could not have her vengeance._

_Shirou glared and darted forward. Deciding on the most logical course of action, he buried his fist into Tosaka's stomach. The force blew her backwards and she crumpled against the wall. _

"_Yes, she is your sister. But you didn't raise a fucking hand to help her!" Shirou growled out and his trademark orb of magic appeared in his fist. "I should erase you from existence now, you bloody hypocrite!"_

_Rin jumped back to her feet and unleashed lightning from her fingers. "Blitz Speerfeuer!" she shouted and the maleficent energy shot from her fingers, seeking to rip into Shirou._

_Cursing, he leapt to the side and raised a barrier of magic. The lightning slammed into it and he gasped. Whilst the searing energy had been blocked, he felt like he just had a stake driven into his thigh! Banishing it towards Tosaka, he charged forward._

"_Infierno!" The spell was illusionary. It made the opponent believe they were surrounded by fire and even felt it licking at themselves._

_Shirou let out a hoarse cry as the scene from all those years ago returned. Unknowingly, his magic started to pulse with his frantic heart. Reaching a crescendo, a wave shot out and ripped apart the spell. Free, Shirou turned and lunged at Rin._

_Bringing his hand back, he delivered a punch to the side of her jaw and watched her slam into the wall first and then the floor. Her jaw dislocated and a trickle of blood fell from her mouth. "I don't like you, Tosaka. Know where your authority ends…before I end it."_

_End Flashback_

Truly, he didn't mind Rin. It was her attitude and sense of dominance which led to his dislike. Sitting back and watching Illya play, he checked the time and swore. "Shit! I've got to get back!"

Illya pouted as Shirou stood and walked towards the exit. She wanted to find out about her half-brother. But all she found out was he enjoyed the silence. "Please don't go" she whined and tried her puppy-dog eyes on him. Gripping him by the coat, she knew the look would work.

Emiya glanced back and frowned. Turning, he looked down at Illya…and shoved her away, sending her reeling. Nodding, he turned and raced back towards the house, the tea leaves and soup mix rustling in the bag.

Illya glared at where he had vanished. _Berserker…I've got a little treat for you._

ASASASASASASASAS

Handing the soup and tea to Rin, Shirou exited the kitchen and walked along the corridor. Feeling his bladder protest the time he hadn't utilised its main function, he opened the door to the shower…and slammed it shut.

"Naked girl in my bathroom. Naked attractive girl in my bathroom who just happens to wield a massive sword." Despite his external monologue, he couldn't help the grin splitting his face. _She was flawless!_

Saber herself was blushing. Modesty hadn't been such a big issue during the days of Camelot but she still found the fact a male had seen her body disturbing. Wrapping a towel around herself and exiting, it only seemed to make it worse for Shirou.

Looking at her, Shirou found her…radiant. With her hair wet and slicked back, clinging to her shoulders, he saw just how long her hair was when not in a bun. With the water trickling over her exposed skin, it made her look…ethereal. And hot.

"Shirou. Next time, please knock" she whispered before returning to the shower, cheeks still tingling with blood. Her throat was still raw and as she coughed, a new thick, fresh gout of blood splattered the tiles in the bathroom. _It was Sakura, I know it!_

Rin was curious when Shirou entered with a massive grin and wide eyes. Watching him sit down and scoot a little bit extra under the table, she found the situation ripe for her own twisted ends. "Oooh, what's this?"

Shirou turned towards Rin. Even her teasing couldn't ruin the image burned into his mind. "Ever seen your servant naked?" he asked and when Rin turned red from her feet to her ears, he started laughing. "Hah, beat you!"

Rin blinked before bopping Shirou on the head gently. Of course, gently in this instance meant she hit him hard enough to bounce his head off the table and to induce a cursing fit.

Clutching his head and glaring at Rin, he glared before softening it as Saber entered. _I'm glad I'm not her servant_ he thought idly. Watching Saber seat herself and look longingly at the solid food, he grinned almost evilly. "There's so much food. I think I might need help eating it. And looks like Rin made cake!"

Saber made tiny grabbing motions with her hands clutched close to her chest.

Shirou snickered at that. Just like a child wanting a cookie. "Looks so rich too! Two layers of rich chocolate…"

He remembered when Saber had first tried cake. He had found her in the kitchen late at night and when she had turned to look at him, her lips were spread wide around a massive piece of cake, frosting dotting her nose and cheeks.

At that point, he had woken the household with his insane laughter and had nursed the bump on his head from Taiga for a day. It had just been hilarious to see her face turn sanguine even as she tried to speak around the fluffy substance.

The fact that it had been a cake for Taiga had only made it funnier.

Of course, he'd never admit even under pain of castration that he had requested Rin to make the cake illusionary.

He considered this to be Saber's punishment for leaving and disobeying his direct order. Seeing Rin's own amused grin as she sat down, dinner commenced.

"Oh, Shinji asked me to join him today" Rin announced just as Shirou swallowed some rice. Grinning as he choked and spluttered, she nodded. "I decked him. I'll leave the rest to you though" she stated, remembering that time long ago and rubbed her jaw in remembrance.

Nodding thankfully, Shirou saw Saber finally reach forward and grab at the cake…only for her hands to touch nothing. Listening to her strained moan, he found himself suddenly grasped by the collar.

"Come Shirou. We must spar."

Looking at Rin, all he received was her pointing and laughing.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber settled the invisible Excalibur into a guard position and beckoned to Shirou to attack.

"Um…Saber…I don't know how to fight" Shirou answered and got a disbelieving stare in return.

Saber full well knew the tactic she was about to use was wrong in every single way. But she needed to test him, to see if he really was…"I guess that Shinji was right then. You are weak." And had to leap out of the way as an axe screeched through the air and slammed into the wood, right where her head had been.

Saber felt her blood pounding in her ears. To distract herself from the pain of her ravaged esophageus and to punish Shirou for his cruelty with the cake, she had decided on some "light" combat.

Light being relative. In the same way that Sakura had a light crush on Shirou. A massive understatement.

Ducking out of the way as a blade slashed over her head and the momentum allowed Shirou to spin in mid-air to bring the axe down toward her, she slipped back him and brought the cross-guard of her blade down upon his spine and forced him to arch.

Bringing Excalibur down with the flat aimed at Shirou, her blade was blocked by two axes which held it in place. Forced backwards by Shirou and quickly regaining her balance, Saber slashed at Shirou.

But it was odd. The longer he seemed to stay like this, the odd berserker state…the smoother his movements got. As if he was acclimatising to his own body. Bending backward and lancing on her hands as both axes blazed just above her, she somersaulted backwards and ploughed her feet into the wall which sent her rocketing between Shirou's legs.

Shirou was angry. Turning and throwing the axe on instinct, he watched the edge just lightly nick Saber's cheek before she charged in again. Blocking first one blade strike then another, he threw his last axe before throwing himself to the side and tracing another two axes, the blades just a little darker.

Wincing at the darkness pouring off the blades, Saber grabbed Excalibur with both hands and shot forward. If she didn't end this now then he could very well end up summoning Líkami Kjötöxi. Bringing the pommel down upon his forehead, she froze when his eyes stayed open.

Leaping backwards, she wasn't fast enough to avoid a slash to her mid-section which ripped the blouse she wore and left a faint bloody line across her gut in the same place Assassin had struck.

Shirou's vision was tinting a deeper and deeper red until it was like looking through blood. He was no longer in control of his movements. Something else was piloting his body. Wincing at the vicious elbow to Saber's ribs followed up by slamming the axe handle into her wrist, he couldn't help but feel it was somewhat justified for her taunt.

Saber could feel the air thickening with every moment they battled. But she needed to know something. Hurtling inside his guard and disabling both hands with a blow to the bone, she embraced him.

Shirou groggily awakened from the blood-fugue and saw Saber holding him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Saber. Don't do that again. I didn't have control."

Saber dried her tears on Shirou's shirt, unaware how coquettish the action looked. Nodding, she slipped back into a guard stance and watched Shirou pick up the weapons with odd familiarity. "Attack me."

Shirou hesitated before lunging forwards. Swinging his left axe high and his right axe low, he let out an admiring whistle as she flipped over him and lightly touched Excalibur to his neck. Nodding in recognition of the point, he surged back and threw the axe at Saber's head, anticipating which way she would leap.

He was right. As she leapt to the left, he appeared where she would land and held the blade to her neck as she landed.

Nodding, Saber was about to speak when she started coughing. Blood, black in the darkness splattered the floor of the dojo and she wiped her mouth with a hand. Truly, whoever had done that with her food had been a sick individual.

Wincing, Shirou went outside and returned with an old-fashioned kettle full of water. Offering to Saber, he collapsed to the floor. That had been…intense. Whilst Saber had the range and skill advantage with her sword, he possessed the larger frame which allowed him to negate that range.

But his skills were…odd. Clumsy. As if made for a body larger than his own.

"Shirou. I think your skills were magically implanted into you. And only through those…fits can you access them and absorb them" Saber hypothesis, seeking for a word to describe his actions. That had to have been what Kiritsugu did…

Right?

ASASASASASASASAS

Sakura looked over her ingredients in her house. Unseen, black tendrils had crept over her skin as she perused the numerous poisons and other agents of disease. Selecting one, she grinned.

_Mercury. Perfect. I can debilitate that servant. When she dies in battle…_

A/N: Alrighty! Now before you rage at me about Sakura…there's a fine line between love, devotion and fanaticism. It is entirely possible Sakura would do this to get Shirou if pushed far enough. And seeing them in bed together…straw that broke the camels back. And if you think I'm making Saber weak...she's used to using deadly force unlike Taiga who is unused to it. Whilst the skill disparity exists...Saber isn't used to not fighting to kill. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Shirou massaged his bruised shoulder. After they had a rest, Saber had really gone to town on him. He hadn't thought she had been holding back but when she blurred beyond his ability to see…

Sparring outside had made it worse. Whilst she could leap from tree to tree and add inertia to her blows, he was stuck on the ground. Now sitting down to breakfast, he cautiously sensed every bowl and stopped on Saber's.

_Trace…activate. Elements…Mercury._ As Saber was about to eat from the dish, he knocked it away. "No, that fish is filled with mercury. Sakura, where are you getting your supplies from?"

Sakura frowned before replying in her cheerful tone of voice. "From the same place I always do, sempai" she answered before cleaning up the mess. _That blonde bitch should be doing this, not me!_

Watching Sakura clean it up, Shirou felt…something stir within him. He liked Sakura but the closer he got to Saber…what he felt for the purple-haired schoolgirl was diminishing. Now he felt for her like a sister and nothing more.

Continuing to eat the now-safely scanned food, she gauged Sakura out of the corner of her eye. The girls eyes were dull and faded, almost glazed and Saber felt a sinking sensation. She had seen it on the field of battle before.

Madness. She had seen it claim comrades and enemies the same. She had once been told that madness came with knowledge, the touch of the gods. But she knew different. Madness stalked all mortals and one chink in the armor allowed it through.

Standing and preparing to go outside to continue her own training with the phantasm of Gilgamesh, she leapt nearly a foot in the air at the sharp ring of a phone. She had heard one before but this was so much louder and sharper, like the ring of steel on steel!

Turning and eying Rin who had picked it up, she continued speaking into it before nodding. Placing it back in the cradle, she seemed to almost…blush before straightening her appearance. "I have to go out" she announced.

Shirou frowned at Rin before nodding. "I was planning on going out with Saber as well. We have to at least partially locate these other masters" he stated before blinking at Rin's smug look. "What?"

"Going out with Saber, huh?" she inquired coyly and started to laugh at the flushed cheeks on both Saber and Shirou. Oh, these two were so much fun! Both social idiots ripe for the provoking!

Glaring at Rin, Saber muttered something about taking her blade to the girl. _Really, what happened? Girls were so much more demure in my time!_ Even she was shy a lot of the time.

Shirou sighed. "Let's just go, Saber. Rin needs to go work out what she's going to wear with Archer to the dance" he stated and instinctively ducked a hot iron thrown at his head and continued walking out.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber couldn't get the idea that they were on a _date_ together out of her head. Even focusing on sensing each and every building didn't help eliminate the embarrassment and the few times he accidentally knocked into her.

Where his skin touched, her own creamy flesh turned a deep red in embarrassment. She had never felt more defenseless! Trying for the nth time to refocus on her task, she paused before turning around fully to glare at the person.

Shinji Matou.

Shirou cursed as he saw Shinji wearing his smug look. He could sense Rider was nearby, hovering between this dimension and the next and ready to charge out. But he was curious as to how Shinji got so many command seals.

Saber held her invisible blade by her side, ready at a moments notice to cleave the smirking boy in half. He sickened her. She could feel the taint within his soul reaching out to try and infect her. But oddly, it was Shirou who prevented it from touching her.

"What the hell do you want, Matou?" Shirou growled and didn't notice the raw fear on Saber's face as she saw a very familiar two-handed black axe appear in Shirou's hand for the barest of a second.

Shinji's grin widened. "Oh, nothing Emiya. Just thought you'd like to know I've activated the barrier at school. See you" Shinji taunted and continued his meandering gait away.

"Shit! Saber, we've got to hurry" Shirou ordered and took off weaving through the crowd, Saber right beside him. "Do you know how we can shut down the barrier for good?" he asked between ragged breaths.

Saber thought briefly before nodding. She had dealt with things similar to this in other Grail wars. "If I impale them with my blade and charge them with magic, it should rip them apart" she stated as they closed in the school.

Saber was rattled beyond measure. Even the faintest hint of that blade had made her shiver, the evil and the stench of death making her shudder. It was…anathema, seemingly the opposite of Excalibur.

Líkami Kjötöxi was the Axe of Impending Death whilst Excalibur was the Sword of Ultimate Victory. Not necessarily direct opposites but the magic behind each implied there was direct competition. When Kiritsugu had wielded it…her own powers had been sapped.

Racing into the school grounds, both groaned and leaned against a tree to stay upright. The Barrier was in fine form, leeching the life from each of them. "Massive one in the archery dojo. I'll go locate and mark the others" Shirou groaned and staggered away.

Saber watched Shirou go before nodding. Racing away to the dojo and holding her blessed blade in an almost jousting position with the flat of the blade flush against her ribs and hands extended past her back, she entered the dojo.

Leaping over disturbingly still bodies and coming to the sigil, she slammed Excalibur into the middle of it and sent a blast of magic through the blade and into the sigil.

It shattered like the finest glass.

And she was ripped away through the sub-dimensions that surrounded reality and found herself beneath a window and with Shirou falling towards her! Leaping up towards him and grabbing him, she twisted in midair and slammed into the ground with a grunt, pavement shattering underfoot.

"That bastard Shinji's here, along with Rider. Little shit's got a grimoire" he grunted out, forcing his magic to heal the thus-far unseen pierce wound in his forearm.

Saber nodded and settled Shirou on the ground. "I'll go ahead and take care of Rider. You go after Shinji" she commanded. Saber full well knew that even if she told him not to, Shirou would go after Shinji anyway.

Nodding, Shirou dashed into the school just as Rider leapt out and shot right towards Saber.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou waded up the stairs. He had been forced to shut down the link to Saber for now so he could at least maintain some semblance of speed. Arriving on the second floor, his face drained of color as he looked. The floor was slick with blood. Hanging from the wall was…Mitsuzuri, deep gashes ripped into her.

"This is what happens to those who oppose me, Emiya. Even now, Rider is dealing away with your servant. Kneel before me and I'll let you live" Shinji commanded as he stepped out of a classroom, doing his pants back up. Walking over to Mitsuzuri and caressing her, he grinned smugly at Emiya.

Magic circuits flared as the air around Shirou darkened ominously. Líkami Kjötöxi was struggling to burst forth, to be new once more in this world. But its wielder lacked the darkness. So far. Instead, it's 'brother' appeared, a wickedly serrated edge with hooks along the top.

A weapon made for ripping and tearing. Hold Morðingi, the Flesh Ripper. Gripping the shaft in both hands and stepping closer, Shirou grinned savagely at the sight of Shinji breaking into a nervous sweat.

Holding up his grimoire, bursts of shadow coalesced around the tome before shooting forth, almost like snakes. As they neared Shirou and condensed, he blanched as Shirou raised the axe and brought it down upon the energy, disintegrating it and sending his own wave of dark magic screaming up the hall, the floor ripped up behind it and into a maelstrom of death.

Running backward, Shinji turned tail and fled as Shirou advanced, axe held tight in both hands.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rider stood before Saber, her initial attack having missed. Nails grasped tight in both hands and chains nestled around the hooks emerging from her waist…she looked terrible.

Even more bruises marked her body and her wrist seemed to be swollen. Yet she still stood in a ready position.

"Give up, Servant Rider. You cannot defeat me" Saber advised.

"Ordinarily, that's true. However…" as Rider said this, the barrier darkened until it was like midnight inside. "Now I can fight and you can't see me." As if to accentuate her point, she made a tiny nick along Saber's throat.

But Saber wasn't casting about for Rider. No, her gaze was drawn to the second storey of the school where a patch darker than the surrounding area moved, hunting…something. She was tempted to go there, break Shirou from the odd spell which gripped him.

Leaping up there, she was suddenly gripped around the ankle by chains and mercilessly slammed into the ground, a sharp crack making it apparent something had broken. Drawing Excalibur as she stood, Saber growled.

Summoning wind around it, the tempestuous gusts of wind caused friction which caused light. It was only a light glow but it was enough. Leaping at Rider, she slammed Excalibur's hilt into Rider's throat as hard as she could. Following it up with a boot to the head as she spun in mid-air, Saber finished it off with ploughing a plated fist into Rider's upper arm, shattering the bone.

Landing gracefully and nodding to Rider, she was about to leap once more to Shirou before freezing as Rider pulled four jewels from her pocket. And swallowed them all at once.

Arcane energy blazed around the servant, wounds healing instantly and leaving her fighting fit. And stronger. Muscles bulged disturbingly in her arms and legs. Lunging forward and slamming a nail against Saber's blade, she knocked Saber out of her stance.

_I am going to KILL Rin!_ Saber thought as she tried her best to stop the horrifyingly powerful blows. Strong as she was, each time Rider struck at her, the magic-fuelled entity would knock her around like a doll.

_Guess I can't hold back. Shirou…forgive me_ she thought before ripping the link wide and taking as much magic from Shirou as possible. Golden light exploded out from her and banished the darkness. The concrete which stood the test of thousands of feet was torn asunder and chunks sent flying.

But this was not due to any power up sequence. Oh no…Saber had leapt forward the second magic filled her and rammed into Rider as hard as possible. With one blow, she cleaved right through a nail and the reverse strike rammed the blade right through her shoulder.

Twisting the blade before ripping right up, she caught the nail flying towards her neck and pulled mightily, Rider flying right towards her. Leaping back as Rider closed in with odd claws emerging from her fingers, she leapt high into the air and brought Excalibur in an over-the-head strike.

But Rider had vanished. And with it, the darkness. Shutting down the link and leaping up to where the darkness was shattering windows, she found Shirou holding a malevolent axe. _Hold Morðingi _she thought. Kiritsugu had wielded that axe too for the more violent killings.

Shirou snarled and was about to leap forwards to bring the axe down upon Shinji when Rider shot past him and stood before Shinji, shoulder bleeding horrifically. Watching her raise a nail, he was stunned from the blood-fugue as Rider slammed her nail through her own neck.

Bright white wings unfolded from behind the blood barrier, a sigil glowing on the front. As the power within the corridor built, the blood fort itself cracked asunder as Rider forgot to maintain it.

"Shirou, get down!" Saber roared and threw herself at him, knocking him down and covering him with her body as the strange Noble Phantasm tore through the building, ripping up the floor and causing the walls to implode and the debris to follow Rider.

Shirou groaned and slowly awakened. He felt…dirty. And not just physically. Magically and spiritually. Opening his eyes, he froze faster than a glass of water in the arctic. His face was between Saber's breasts. Oh, it was enjoyable, definitely. But he wasn't sure if Saber would take Lancer's suggestion and try to be the new Vlad the Impaler.

Saber groggily surged back to consciousness. As that odd Phantasm had passed, it had sucked the energy from her. Letting out a soft moan at the feel of something between her breasts, she froze. _Shirou…?_

Shirou immediately scuttled out from underneath Saber and was blushing horrendously. As if his brain was trying to make his face explode with all the blood contained within. "Um…uh…s-sorry Saber?" Shirou tried.

Saber sighed and utilized long years of training to force the flushed cheeks and neck back from the sanguine complexion to a light pink apple-cheek. "Let's go, Shirou."

"Um…Saber. I have something I need to ask you" he ventured as they made their way from the shattered school. Fortunately, everyone had survived except Mitsuzuri. When Rider had ripped through with her phantasm, the archery president had been ripped to tatters of flesh and bone.

And by the edge of the school, Sakura growled. _Damnit Rider! I got those jewels placed out in the open for you and you failed!_ She raged. Rider was her only chance of confronting Saber directly and now that hope had failed.

Unseen…her skin was covered by dark tattoo's and the area around her for ten meters was scorched free of life.

ASASASASASASASAS

As Saber and Shirou walked hope, the orange-haired man desperately tried to screw his courage up. Oh, he had to do this so he always had the fall-back of ordering her but…he just couldn't for some reason.

"Um…Saber?" Shirou ventured and smiled tremulously as Saber's sharp gaze swung around to capture him. "There's a school dance coming up soon and…uh…well…I thought it would be good if we went together. To make sure nothing happened" he finished lamely.

Saber blinked and took a step back. Oh, she had heard of it when Rin was speaking to Archer and they thought the two of them were alone. But to hear Shirou asking such…it was…nice. Blushing, she nodded shyly before ducking her head to hide her cheeks which blazed.

Shirou smiled, the action small. But it was a true smile. Not the large ones he used to compensate for his lack of happiness. It showed just a little bit of teeth but the aura of contentment around him said more than any expression could.

Feeling something…evil come for him, he turned and started to wave before freezing. Sakura stood there, wisps of hair snapping angrily around her as her hands curled into claws. A lip curled back to reveal teeth which were disturbingly pointed.

"So…you have made your choice Sempai…I cooked for you…I cleaned for you…I loved you…and this is how you repay me?!" she whispered, rising to the shriek of a harpy at the end. Extending a hand, truly evil energy formed around her hand before it raced forward, seeking to impale both Shirou and Saber.

Shirou froze before grabbing Saber by the hand and hurling her away from the impeding rush of magic. Just in time as the malevolent claw ripped through where Saber had been standing. The smell of ozone filled the air.

As the claw hurtled toward Shirou, he took a deep breath. And his vision tinted red. As the claw was about to tear through him, a massive wall of energy erupted in front of him, halting the claw for a moment. It still moved towards him but slower.

"Run, Sakura. Run or I will strike. I…I cannot hold back much longer" he whispered and as if to prove his point, the wall shimmered before crushing the claw. His vision was flashing between blood red and regular clear vision. Blood was roaring in his ears.

Sakura sneered before pulling her energy back. In the wake of her sudden unleashing, charred corpses lay around her, some still wining piteously. Her foot tearing their wind-pipe apart silence them. "I will come for you. And I will take everything you love!" she screamed before shadow covered her. The next second…she had vanished noiselessly.

Shirou shook as the strange energy left him. He had recognized something. Two things really but the second was unimportant. He had…felt his father in that odd state, felt his lust to kill.

Saber was terrified but she did not show it. When Shirou had spoken, it hadn't been his voice. No…it had been Kiritsugu Emiya's voice which had come from his mouth. Seeing him walk up to her and hold a hand out, she flinched back. Dark memories of Kiritsugu Emiya still haunted her.

It wasn't just Shirou who had to move past the actions of his father.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rin felt her sister slowly break and give in to the magical appendages placed within her. Their call was irresistible, a siren call of power. Gazing out the window, she could see the battle from where she was. And could feel the magic being thrown about.

Magic which could level a house was being thrown around like it was going out of fashion. This magic was…unfamiliar. She could sense a faint signature within Sakura's magic but…with Shirou…it wasn't his magic. It was someone elses.

Watching them return home, she saw Saber standing away from Shirou as if afraid to get close and Shirou looking hurt. The second he entered, his mask slammed back into place forcefully. "We've taken down the barrier around the school but Shinji and Rider is still loose. And Sakura…" he murmured before he slumped to the floor.

Rin looked at Saber as if expecting her to go to him. But she was standing by the wall, head turned away and face stony.

"Sakura's…changed. She isn't the sweet girl she once was" Shirou whispered and a dark pall descended over the house.

The gong of the bell resounded through the house like a death-knell.

_And in the darkness…the Grail seemed to roar in triumph._

A/N: Alrighty! Explosive chapter I think. Much has happened and much has yet to happen! What is happening with Shirou…We all know Sakura has become Dark Sakura from Heavens Feel but I plan for her to be far more vicious.

And what will Saber do, with this new revelation? Will she return to Shirou…or let darkness consume her? Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Fate/ Stay Night: Infernus

I don't own FSN or any of its concepts, be they magical or not. I do claim credit for introducing this particular brand of magic to the universe but not for creating it. If you've read my other stories, you know this is gonna be warped and f***** up the wazoo. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Shirou was alone in his bedroom and gazing up at the ceiling. Saber had refused to stay with him and was instead out patrolling the house. Something had changed and it had scared Saber to the point of almost forsaking their bond. _What…am I?_

For her part, Saber was angry. Hacking Excalibur into a stump again and again, she watched it turned to nothing more than thick splinters covering her metal boots. Nothing was proceeding as she had hoped.

She had felt such…happiness when Shirou asked her to the dance but now…she couldn't even look at him. She had shut down their link to almost zero because she couldn't stand the feel of his magic. To her…it felt vile and corrupted.

Spinning at a soft thump, she turned with her blade raised but was turned aside by another blade. There stood Taiga Fujimura, face deadly serious. The blade Taiga wielded was plain and unadorned but it looked perfect for her.

"How may I help you, Miss Fujimura?" she asked quietly, head turned aside to avoid those knowing eyes.

"Tell me, Servant Saber. Do you want to know what's going on with Shirou?" she asked and raised the blade. "But to know…you must defeat me. And I will not hold back like last time" she whispered, drawing another blade from the sheath down her spine and holding them in a manner reminiscent of Rider.

Saber glared at Taiga before charging into battle. Bringing Excalibur down, her attack was easily turned aside and she stumbled past, anger making her movements sloppy. Turning and barely blocking another strike, she gritted. "How did you know I was a servant?" she demanded.

Taiga shook her head as if amused. "Do you really think I didn't know Shirou was a mage? My clan has watched over Fuyuki City for decades. I was assigned to Shirou to make sure there wasn't another Kiritsugu on the rise" she stated and spun as Saber dived at her whilst her blades whirled and slashed at Saber's right flank and thigh.

Hissing as her opponent's blades met flesh, she dodged another strike and worked on clearing her head. Slowly succeeding, she was jarred out of her partial meditative state when Taiga slammed her into a tree.

A warm feeling trickled down her neck and her eyesight wobbled. _A head-wound_ she thought slowly. Bringing Excalibur up in an arc to try and split Taiga asunder, she knew why her abilities were suffering. The link to Shirou…was dying. She estimated that it had maybe three days left before it vanished.

"Come on! Draw power from Shirou! I want a fight, not to beat you!' Taiga taunted as she ruthlessly demolished Saber's defences and shot through once more. Ramming the pommel into Saber's shoulder and pounding the cross-guard into the blonde's clavicle, Taiga darted back and seemed to glare at Saber.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a servant" Taiga growled before her face softened and she held a hand out to Saber. Hauling the reluctant servant to her feet and pulling her over to some steps, they both sat.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Saber inquired. She could faintly feel Shirou squirming about as nightmares ravaged his mind once more.

Fujimura sighed and leant backwards. "We had our first inkling what was going on when we found Kiritsugu researching soul transference" she began and nodded at Saber's pale face. "Our suspicions were confirmed when Shirou was in hospital. You know when Kiritsugu 'adopted' him?"

Saber nodded without thinking and squirmed under Taiga's glare.

"Anyway. During that time he used a modified variant on the Five Star Release spell. When his magic entered Shirou, it formed its own self-contained circuit within him. It carried with him the dark side of his soul, the blood-lust and rage. And some…memories."

"Líkami Kjötöxi" Saber whispered and Taiga nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Within Shirou is the entirety of Kiritsugu's magic, experience and memories of weapons. But this is where you come in Saber" Taiga continued, ignoring the blonde servant's startled look.

"You see, your being here triggered this. Ordinarily, this would have happened gradually. Right now, Shirou is struggling to maintain himself and fight off his father's soul. If he succeeds…he'll gain everything except the berserker-like state. But if he fails…"

Saber shuddered at what was left unsaid. A being with that much power and skill could threaten reality itself. Shirou would only use it for good but…if Kiritsugu returned and with her under his command.

"Shirou is fighting it with all he can. And do you want to know what he's using as ammunition?" Taiga asked and smiled to herself. The two were good for each other…but their pasts were disturbing.

"But first, Kiritsugu also modified Shirou's memories. That's why he hated you. It is a practice forbidden by the Council of Magi but…"

Saber shuddered. Tampering with another's mind was a sin not even God could forgive.

"He's using memories of you and him to hold off the influence. But he's just barely managing it. As long as Shinji lives to provoke that side of him then…"

Saber nodded and was about to dash away to kill the son of a bitch when Taiga raised a hand. "He must do it himself, Saber. Only with Shinji's heart-blood can he be freed."

Taiga had been educated for years upon the Magi and the Grail War. No talent ran in her family at all so they changed to the self-styled guardians of Fuyuki, or GOF. Similar to the Chamber of Gof within Christian mythos.

She had been trained in the best ways to kill a magi, training far beyond what Kiritsugu had achieved. Each member of the clan carried Iron blades, perfect for draining a magi's strength or deflecting a blow. Cold iron was the weakness of magi.

Even the mere presence of it could destabilize a mage's casting. She had known the very first second Saber had stepped into the living room what was happening. She had seen the faint tinge of red on Shirou's forehead, almost hidden by his hair. The mark of Kiritsugu's middle finger and Saber's kiss.

She had purposefully lost to Saber, relinquishing five moments in which she could have disabled Saber. The Servant may have been trained in the arts of swordsmanship to be sure but Taiga had years more experience on the Servant.

Saber sighed. "Kiritsugu…was a cruel man. He didn't try anything with me, he had Irisviel for that. What he did was even worse. He tainted me with his magic. I feel it like a cancerous growth" she whispered and covered her heart with a hand.

Taiga winced and nodded. "After he had transferred his other self to Shirou, he changed. He became a pacifist, trying to pass on his ideals to Shirou. To weaken him. But in a perverse way…the burns you caused made him reject Kiritsugu's philosophies."

_I made one mistake and they keep throwing it at me_ Saber though darkly. Feeling warmth on her cheek, she looked up and was startled to find the sun rising. They had been out there for the entire night without realizing.

Saber gritted her teeth. "Shinji will die this day."

Taiga nodded and grinned.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou walked into the living room and paused. Saber stood there with a jacket and waiting for him.

"Come, Shirou. We hunt Shinji today" she announced brusquely and tossed the jacket to the momentarily stunned Shirou. She couldn't help the shiver of revulsion as the malevolent grin spread across his face.

It was the same grin Kiritsugu wore when he slashed a magi in half.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber stood in front of the Matou house and sensed. She didn't want to be here. But fortunately from what she could sense, Sakura was currently dormant. But no Shinji was within. Shaking her head, they both hurried out when a flock of ravens took flight from around Sakura's room.

Stopping to eat, Saber decided it was time to spill the beans about what was going on to Shirou. Sitting down at a café, she wasn't aware that it was one that couples frequented. After all, such things didn't exist back when she lived.

Shirou sat cautiously and looked around. _Does Saber even know what this place is?_ He thought to himself and shook his head. Her innocence caused more problems than corruption. Relaxing and ordering a water for himself, he shook his head as Saber ordered a hot chocolate.

"Shirou. Your father…Kiritsugu Emiya…transferred part of his soul into you" Saber began without preamble. "No doubt some of your memories are hazy, right? That's because they were manipulated."

Shirou was rocked back both literally and figuratively. It wasn't possible! His father took him in and loved him…but the results were there. His memories were breaking, revealing different things. Like clouded glass revealing what lay beneath. And that strange state he entered…

"You have to kill Shinji, Shirou."

Killing someone…oh, he had talked big in the past but the actual killing of someone…taking a life. Such a massive step. Finishing their drinks in silence, Saber was left worried. She didn't know what would happen when he actually killed, merely he would be cured.

Unseen, Taiga stalked them. She had gotten away from the barrier just before activation the other day and so, she was fine. "We need you back…Kiritsugu."

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou sighed and collapsed onto the bench in the torched park. He was tired, so very tired. Saber sat next to him and he envied her calmness and lack of tiredness. His mind had been busy all day long. But being around the blonde servant had made it that little bit easier and he had indeed gained some headway against the malicious influence.

Saber noticed how tired Shirou was. But there wasn't enough room on the bench for him to lie down. Hearing giggling, she turned to see another man with his head in a girls lap. It gave her an idea.

Smoothing down the skirt she had worn for this day, she glanced at Shirou. "Shirou, lie down and rest your head on my lap. You need rest."

Blushing and glancing about nervously, he acquiesced and sunk down until his read was pillowed by Saber's thighs. _This…is comfortable_ he thought. The warm sun on him, his breathing and Saber's slightly hitched breathing…quite comfortable.

Saber was sitting still like an alabaster statue. In fact, had you replaced her with such a statue, it would have taken a while to spot the difference. Sure, she had offered but actually feeling him lie there like that…it was a very new sensation.

As the hours passed, Saber herself drifted in and out of sleep with her years of training allowing her to stay immobile and alert even as she dreamt. Opening her eyes as she felt…something impinge upon her sphere of alertness. Eyes snapping wide, she froze at the sight of Rider standing before her.

Rider raised a hand and made a motion for Saber to be silent. Kneeling before both of them and looking almost mournful, she shook her head. "Stay silent, Saber. My time here is limited as is my time as a servant."

Despite her instincts screaming at her to attack, Saber stayed still.

"Good. You know Saber…I am jealous of you. You managed to find a Master who is pure. Yet I, who has known only cruelty through my life ends up once more with a cruel master. My true Master has fallen and now…"

Saber knew she had been lucky. With Sakura's magical potential, she could easily have been summoned by her and be in Rider's place now. Such a thought made her ill.

"Shinji is lying in wait on top of a building. There, we shall fight and see who is superior" Rider whispered before back-flipping above the tree-line and out of sight.

Saber felt Shirou stirring and relaxed backwards so he was not stressed when he fully woke. This battle would be difficult as it would be on Rider's own home turf. Where all of Saber's power could not be utilized.

Shirou sat straight up the moment he opened his eyes. Whilst he felt rested, his heart was thudding in his chest like a hammer. "Let's go, Saber" he whispered and stood, walking towards the one section of town they hadn't checked.

Saber nodded and followed Shirou, already sensing the way Rider had left.

ASASASASASASASAS

Saber knocked Shirou away and deflected the nail that would have punctured Shirou's skull like a balloon. Spinning in the air and landing daintily, she glowered up at Rider. Taking to the air, she drew on Shirou's magic and with a blinding flash of light, was clad in her armored dress and other accoutrements.

Gripping Excalibur in plated gauntlets, she noticed Shirou run into the building and she turned to Rider. Leaping forward and slashing at her, she frowned as Rider nimbly dodged before sweeping back with a leg and nailing her in the back of the head, cracking her head on the stone building.

Rider laughed and leapt back again, nails launching from her hands to just barely miss Saber as the servant dodged. Landing behind Saber and using the impaled nails and chain as a leash, she wrapped it around Saber's neck and started to tug.

Saber scrabbled ineffectually at the chains before stopping and slamming her head back into Rider's nose. Released, she then delivered a brutal punch to Rider's jaw with her spiked gauntlets and then followed up with a leg sweep which sent Rider skidding across the cold building.

"Not bad Saber. Let's take this to the next level" Rider whispered and flashed forward with nails held in a backhanded grip. As she drew deeper on the diverted link to Sakura's magic, tiny hooks appeared on the end of every strand of hair and the nails gained length so they looked like two nails joined together and the chain going from the middle.

Leaping up towards the roof and barely dodging the nails, the hooks in rider's hair raked along her arm. Eyes watering as the hooks ripped through flesh and scored bone, she leapt upwards to where the roof was. If she could get on level ground, she'd be fine.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shirou pelted up the stairs as fast as he could, taking two and three at a time. He couldn't feel the evil magic permeating the air, the feel of raw bloodlust coming from a landing he just passed. He didn't think it anything odd when he reinforced his legs and leapt up a whole flight of stairs without breaking stride.

Kiritsugu Emiya was not going down without a fight. He refused to be consigned to oblivion, refused to be done away with so easily!

Shirou slammed into a wall with another leap and kept running, the small crater not seen or felt. His arm popped back into its socket and he slammed out the door to the roof and turned to glare at Shinji Matou's life. Before he turned…and paled.

Saber was standing there, bent over. And kneeling before her was a Pegasus. But that wasn't the horrifying part. No…the horn was sticking out right where her heart had been. "No…Saber…" he whispered.

Kiritsugu felt the first flash of fear as he felt his own son scream back into the fight, pounding against him mercilessly. Taking his magic for his own, ripping it from his own self-contained circuit.

Vermillion and azure energy snapped around Shirou as he raced towards the slumped Saber, blood pooling around her. It was already cold and lumpy. Her form was paling and shimmering, in and out of reality.

Dodging a swipe by Rider and her Peagsus, he kept running. As bolts of shadow shot from Shinji's tome and split the air, they faded ineffectually into the aura surrounding him.

Reaching Saber, he kissed each of his fingertips before slamming his hand down upon her heart, fingers spread to their maximum. "Five Point Star: Release!"

And Saber screamed.

ASASASASASASASAS

Raw energy flooded her, like a thousand suns being born and dying simultaneously. She trembled and then started to spasm. Arching her back, her soul which had been but a second from returning to Bedivere and the field where she slew Mordred…came back.

This power…it was intoxicating. She hungered for more, as if it was a drug. And then it stopped. Tentatively reaching up for where Pegasus had cleaved her heart, she found it repaired and her armour shimmering. Grasping Excalibur in both hands, she summoned the Cardinal Winds.

They roared in triumph as they were brought down. Each a different colour. One was a deep blue for water. The next was orange to fiery red, constantly shifting for fire. The third was brown and filled with ash, a tempestuous storm of the earth and the fourth was oddly clear and silent…but within it, winds which could flay meat from bones raged.

They swirled around her blade, manifesting it within the mortal realm once more. As the winds slowly dissipated, the blade was held. Not seen for over five centuries, the blade of promised victory was once more held by it's King.

Excalibur.

Shirou watched in awe as the four different funnels descended from the heavens to wrap around the blade. Each element seemed to be reforging the sword on the spot…or reconstructing it, the phantasmal creation just the baseline.

Shirou turned to glare at the slightly disconcerted Shinji. And within his mind, he demanded obedience.

_Give me __Líkami Kjötöxi!_ He roared into his mind and threw both his own magic and his fathers against the tenacious presence which reeked of death worse than any cock-roach.

Slowly, static electricity sprung up from the ground and seemed to sketch something in the air around his hand. The massive axe was slowly traced. Almost four feet in height, the blade was made of metal not found on Earth or even the asteroid belts within the system.

But it was still not truly forming. The axe phased in and out even as Shirou forced it into being. Kiritsugu was fighting him with everything he possessed.

_No! You will not have my axe! My son would not dare do this!_ Kiritsugu howled into his sons mind as he struggled to tear the axe away. His son had already stolen Flesh Ripper, he would not have Body Cleaver.

Seeing Shinji smirk and raise the grimoire, Shirou ripped the final remnant of his father's soul to ribbons with the magic he had stolen from his father.

And Líkami Kjötöxi became real once more.

Shinji fed all the power he could into the grimoire and watched as a hundred snakes of shadow erupted from the tome and shot toward Emiya. Driving into the pavement and ripping apart the entire floor, he grinned…before paling.

Emiya stood on a small supporting pillar, Líkami Kjötöxi held so the flat of the blade shielded him. As he stood from being crouched behind it and leapt over the abyss which yawned below him, Shinji started to panic.

Saber felt the cursed axe blaze once more into being and as she turned, she saw Kiritsugu's face hover over Shirou's for an instant. It looked like he was in horrific agony before the image shattered and she saw Shirou standing there with the axe.

And it looked like it belonged. Kiritsugu had always had to exert some kind of control over the axe but this…this was different. He was wielding it like it was his own arm. _He was born for that axe_ she thought before turning to glare at Rider as she bore down on her.

"Behold, EXCALIBUR!" Saber screamed and swept it down in an arc. Almost liquid-like fire erupted from the blade and spun up towards Rider who had an odd smile on her face. A…grateful smile. As the immense pillar of spinning flame struck Rider and merely erased the Pegasus from existence, her blinder shattered. "Thankyou…"

Shinji was now scared witless. He had been cornered on the edge of the roof. "Please Emiya! Don't! Remember our friendship!" he called and nodded as Emiya slowed. "Remember those times we laughed at the teacher?"

Shirou stopped and nodded. Before his hand whipped out and grabbed Shinji by the throat and lifted him as the sky screeched as it was split. "For your crimes…for the lives you have ruined…you die."

Tossing him up in the air and out over the edge of the building, Shirou brought the axe slamming down into Shinji's body and cleaved right through it, sundering bone and organ without care.

Shinji opened his wide and in a perverse twist of fate, the axe had just missed severing his heart and wind-pipe and lungs so as he fell, he screamed.

Shirou watched Líkami Kjötöxi plummet with Shinji. That axe made him sick but he had wielded it for that blow and that blow alone. It had felt good but…wrong also to have both hands wrapped around the axe.

Turning and seeing Saber kneeling and taking deep breaths with Excalibur gradually disappearing, he leapt down to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Up you get" he whispered and hauled Saber to her feet.

"Is…is he gone?" Saber whispered. And she was not referring to Shinji. She had seen him split by the mighty blow and the flicker of distaste across Shirou's face as he had done so.

Shirou blinked then nodded. "Yes…he's gone. I sent his soul into the axe. And when the axe vanishes…so will he."

If Shirou had kept looking over the edge…he would have seen Sakura wrench the axe from the pavement and grin, features splattered with blood.

Shirou smiled as he looked at the exhausted saber. _Soon...soon it will be ready._

A/N: Alrighty! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now before you rant and rave at me for giving Shirou more power and the such…I didn't. He still doesn't have conscious command of it. He has all the weapon skills but can't summon Líkami Kjötöxi since Sakura now has it.

Now I may not update for a while as I need the rest of the discs from my cousins boyfriend. Aside from that, I have a new project! Fate/ Stay Night: Timesunder!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
